


Du Sens et Du Détail

by Maiathoustra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Imagination, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Build, five senses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiathoustra/pseuds/Maiathoustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'elle se découvre une passion pour l'histoire d'amour de Dumbledore et Grindelwald, qu'elle cherche à reconstituer, Hermione se rapproche peu à peu de Luna, qui détient certaines réponses mais qui devient aussi peu à peu un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Les deux histoires s'entremêlent, au fil des cinq sens... Récit dans le récit - 8e année - canon - HGLL & ADGG - COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une image qui demande à être observée

**Author's Note:**

> Je publie principalement sur FF.net et j'utilise AO3 comme sauvegarde, mais n'hésitez à lire et reviewer :)
> 
> Chapitre béta-readé par mon amour de copine de mon cœur, Sacha poulpinette.
> 
> Bienvenue sur ma fanfic de l'été 2016, qui met en scène, tout au long d'une huitième année, Hermione et Luna sur fond de Albus/Gellert... deux pairings qui hantent mon esprit depuis quelques temps. Les deux relations se nouent progressivement, comme en écho.
> 
> Fiche technique : Huitième année. Histoire reposant sur les 5 sens et composée de 5 chapitres/scénettes. Fanfic conforme au canon, mais EWE. Style beaucoup plus tendre et classique que dans mes précédents projets, mais probablement quelques comparaisons dérangeantes. 
> 
> Disclaimer : J'emprunte l'univers, les personnages et la trame de Harry Potter à JK Rowling. Je m'amuse avec et j'en tire bien des bénéfices, mais ceux-là ne sont pas d'ordre monétaire.

* * *

 

_**2 septembre 1998, matin. Au bord du lac.** _

* * *

 

En ce 2 septembre 1998, Hermione Granger aurait pu être confondue avec une héroïne romantique. Tout y était, ou presque : la chevelure détachée aux mèches folâtres, le grand arbre solitaire qui servait solennellement de dossier et le livre, accessoire indispensable, fixé d'un regard songeur. Aux pieds de la jeune fille, le Lac Noir s'étendait avec tranquillité, comme la peau luisante d'un gibier en attente d'un tanneur.

À bien y regarder cependant, les cheveux de Hermione ne voguaient pas librement au vent comme auraient pu le faire ceux de Catherine Earnshaw, car ils étaient plein de nœuds. L'arbre auquel elle était adossée n'était pas un noble et légendaire saule pleureur mais un frêne commun qui manifestait les premiers symptômes de la chalarose, maladie fongique dévastatrice. Quant au livre posé sur ses genoux, il n'avait rien d'un énième recueil de poèmes de John Keats, où figurerait inlassablement « Ode à l'Automne ».

Non, Hermione, le lendemain de sa rentrée en huitième année, à la pause de 10 heures, lisait _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_.

En fait, il était un peu présomptueux d'affirmer qu'elle _lisait_ , étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas tourné une seule page de l'ouvrage depuis qu'elle s'était assise au bord du lac. Elle se contentait de regarder fixement le livre ouvert devant elle, comme s'il allait soudain prendre vie et répondre à toutes ses questions.

Soudain, un mouvement de l'autre côté du lac, à la lisière de la Forêt, attira son attention. Elle se força à ne pas lever les yeux, continuant obstinément à examiner la photo qui la tourmentait tant, mais c'était en vain. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Elle referma le livre de Rita Skeeter avec un mélange de regret et de soulagement, pour chercher du regard la chose qui venait de perturber sa méditation. Il lui fallut seulement un instant pour repérer la sorcière qui venait d'émerger de la Forêt Interdite et qui contournait désormais le lac pour rejoindre le château.

Si Hermione Granger tenait moins de l'héroïne romantique qu'on ne l'avait cru à prime abord, c'était aussi le cas de Luna Lovegood. Au loin, sa silhouette gracile s'intégrait doucement au paysage, à la façon d'un personnage impressionniste dont les contours ne seraient pas tout à fait nets. Ses longs cheveux blonds volaient derrière elle comme un voile de mariée défraîchi et sa robe aux couleurs de Serdaigle ondulait autour de ses jambes, s'enroulait sur son corps sans jamais l'étouffer.

Toutefois, plus la jeune fille approchait, moins elle avait l'air de surgir d'un drame romanesque du dix-neuvième siècle. Sa démarche était trop guillerette, ses chaussures trop crottées. Ses boucles d'oreille étaient trop lourdes, trop rondes, trop rouges, et son sourire rêveur était bien trop peu torturé.

Tout compte fait, si Luna avait du être issue d'une œuvre de fiction, celle-là n'aurait pas été un grand roman illustrant le Mal du Siècle mais plutôt une petite pièce de théâtre absurde. Tout comme Hermione, bien que son apparence soit éminemment romantique, son âme ne l'était pas.

Mais si le romantisme échappait à Hermione du fait de sa trop grande rationalité, il ne s'attardait pas sur Luna du fait de sa trop grande extravagance. L'une était trop sensée pour être dramatique, l'autre ne l'était pas assez.

En attendant, même si Hermione ne comprenait ce qui pouvait bien inciter Luna à accrocher des radis à ses lobes d'oreille, elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités intellectuelles et analytiques. Aussi, prise d'inspiration, l'interpella-t-elle d'un « Luna ! » hésitant, qui résonna faiblement dans la partie nord du Parc et qui laissa corbeaux et brochets totalement indifférents.

**xXx**

Luna sautillait gaiement, savourant l'air automnal qui agitait les arbres du Parc désert et qui faisait danser ses cheveux de blé autour de son visage.

L'écrasante majorité des étudiants avait choisi de passer la première récréation de l'année scolaire au chaud dans les couloirs du château. Ils étaient très probablement occupés à se raconter leurs vacances, à discuter de la reconstruction presque achevée de Poudlard ou à se plaindre de la simplicité de leurs nouveaux espaces de vie, s'il s'agissait de huitièmes années.

Qui donc se serait aventuré dans le Parc venteux, couvert d'un ciel orageux, alors que, quelques mois seulement après la Bataille Finale, tout le monde ne demandait qu'à être entouré de rires et d'amis ?

Pourtant, les mauvaises conditions météorologiques n'avaient ni dérangé ni découragé Luna, quand elle avait dû **,** un moment plus tôt, pousser de toutes ses forces la porte gauche du Grand Hall pour sortir dans le Parc. Les vagues de nuages sombres au dessus de sa tête et le souffle froid dans son cou ne l'avaient même pas fait hésiter, car ses amis l'avaient attendue tout l'été.

 _Qu'importent la couleur du ciel et la force du vent quand l'on manque à quelqu'un !_ avait-elle songé en entrant dans la Forêt Interdite.

Après une courte visite aux Sombrals, qui lui avaient léché les bras avec fort peu de noblesse, Luna Lovegood retournait désormais vers l'école. Son deuxième cours de la matinée n'allait pas tarder à commencer et elle n'avait aucun envie de se faire remarquer en arrivant en retard. Elle devinait, avant même de la connaître, que la nouvelle professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne serait pas disposée à écouter ses excuses.

Ainsi, Luna longeait le Lac Noir de son pas dansant le plus pressé, quand Hermione Granger, assise un peu plus loin, cria son prénom en agitant maladroitement la main.

Ravie d'avoir l'occasion de discuter avec une amie, Luna oublia immédiatement tout de son cours de Défense. Elle fit tourner avec enthousiasme son gouvernail mental et mit cap sur l'autre sorcière.

**xXx**

Dès que Luna commença à tourner sur elle-même comme un bateau qui vire subitement de bord, Hermione regretta de l'avoir appelée. Contrairement à Harry ou Ginny, la compagnie de la Serdaigle l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise. Pouvait-elle feindre de s'être trompée ?

Mais Hermione avait récemment affronté des choses bien plus terribles qu'une camarade d'école un peu fantasque. Elle adressa donc son plus beau sourire à la sorcière qui s'était assise en tailleur à côté d'elle. Peut-être que discuter avec quelqu'un lui ferait du bien, peut-être que Luna Lovegood lui ferait voir les choses différemment.

– Salut Luna, dit-elle, une expression avenante imprimée à la hâte sur le visage.

– Salut Hermione, répondit Luna sans la regarder, en hochant poliment la tête en direction de la couverture de _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_.

La photo de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule ? demanda gauchement Hermione.

Sa question était-elle indiscrète ou méprisante ? Avait-elle eu l'air de dire que Luna n'avait pas d'amis ? Luna allait-elle se lever et courir vers le château, en sifflotant « God Save the Queen », les bras écartés comme un enfant qui fait l'avion ?

– Je n'ai pas été seule longtemps, dit la Serdaigle d'un air perplexe, sans s'apercevoir que Hermione était en pleine crise de paranoïa. Dans la Forêt, j'ai rejoint des amis. Et près du Lac, je t'ai rejointe, toi. Mais toi, que faisais-tu toute seule ?

– Je... bafouilla Hermione, prise au dépourvu.

Hermione voulait bien croire que les Sombrals n'étaient pas des êtres maléfiques. Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'aucune créature n'était essentiellement mauvaise ou inférieure et que, la plupart du temps, les mythes alimentaient les mythes. Néanmoins, les chevaux squelettiques aux ailes translucides qu'elle avait vus à la tête des calèches la veille au soir pour la première fois ne lui avaient pas semblé particulièrement amicaux.

– Je n'étais pas seule non plus. Avec un livre, on n'est jamais seul, improvisa-t-elle.

Luna accueillit sa philosophie de comptoir comme une réponse valable et enchaîna :

– Poudlard ne mourra jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça, en suivant le regard de Luna. Toutes deux passèrent plusieurs secondes à parcourir des yeux la face nord du château, survolant les fenêtres, les couloirs extérieurs, les tourelles et les gargouilles avec affection.

**xXx**

Hermione, quoique piètre dessinatrice, aurait pu dessiner la forme générale de Poudlard de mémoire. Quant à Luna, elle en connaissait tous les détails. Dans son année, elle seule avait remarqué, par exemple, qu'une des pierres qui soutenait la tour d'Astronomie était en réalité une pierre tombale.

Elle seule avait eu assez de patience pour compter toutes les meurtrières qui s'égrenaient sur les murs. Bien entendu, Hermione n'ignorait pas que le château en comptait entre 234 et 241, selon si l'on considérait certaines fentes comme faisant office de meurtrières ou de fenêtres étroites, mais elle l'avait lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle-même n'avait jamais pris le temps de procéder à un relevé méthodique des ouvertures. Cela lui aurait valu un torticolis à coup sûr.

– Poudlard sera toujours là, assura Hermione et son cœur se serra malgré elle.

Dans le Poudlard Express, elle s'était promis de ne pas se laisser affecter par la solitude et voilà que le lendemain, elle se sentait déjà prête à pleurer.

Elle n'en voulait absolument pas à Harry et Ron d'avoir préféré intégrer directement la formation pour devenir Aurors, plutôt que de revenir avec elle à l'école. Après tout, c'était pour eux une chance inouïe. Ils auraient été idiots de rejeter l'offre de Shacklebolt et ce n'était pas comme si leurs ASPICS allaient leur être d'une quelconque utilité... c'était ce qu'elle leur avait répété en boucle tout l'été, par écrit et de vive voix.

Il n'empêche que, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait onze ans, elle se sentait seule à Poudlard. Certes, Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient de nombreuses fois disputé et il n'était pas rare qu'elle passe de longs mois en solitaire. Cependant, le simple fait de savoir que les deux garçons n'étaient pas loin et qu'elle avait à tout moment la possibilité d'aller leur parler et de se réconcilier avec eux lui avait toujours fait un bien fou.

C'était égoïste et injuste de sa part de désirer admirer la façade si familière de Poudlard avec eux. Merlin savait combien la vision du château aurait pu leur faire du mal. Derrière ces murs, sur ces dalles, des personnes qu'ils aimaient été mortes quatre mois auparavant et aucune Reconstruction n'annulerait jamais ce fait. Les souvenirs seraient toujours là pour témoigner de ce qui a été et de ce qui n'est plus.

Hermione avait conscience que Harry et Ron avaient perdu bien plus qu'elle, le 2 mai 1998. Et pourtant, même si Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin et Snape avaient perdu la vie au sein de l'école, elle aurait pensé que Harry, lui entre tous, serait revenu. Il avait toujours dit que Poudlard était sa première, sa _seule_ maison. Il avait toujours affirmé qu'il appartenait à Poudlard.

Hermione venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il s'était toujours mal exprimé – mais n'était-ce pas dans sa nature ? Ce qui avait séduit le très jeune Harry Potter, ce n'était pas tant le château en tant que tel que les personnes qui l'habitaient. Hantée par des morts qu'il chérissait, l'école ne lui plaisait plus.

Hermione, elle, aimait sincèrement Poudlard. Elle aimait son architecture, son histoire, son fonctionnement. Mais elle admettait aisément que, sans Harry et Ron pour l'arpenter avec elle, le château aux contours sévères l'intimidait presque.

**xXx**

– Ce n'est pas pareil sans Harry et Ronald, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Luna. Harry a toujours été très gentil avec moi. Ronald se moquait souvent de moi mais ce n'est pas grave. J'espère qu'ils vont réussir tous les deux... Et j'espère aussi que l'on va passer une belle année à Poudlard, toi et moi, car même si nous n'avons jamais fait de soirée pyjama ensemble, nous avons toutes les deux expérimenté quelque chose de douloureux au Manoir Malfoy.

Après un court silence, Luna ajouta :

– Heureusement que Ginny est là, elle aussi. Elle est ma seule autre amie à Gryffondor.

Hermione ne voulait pas parler de Ginny. Depuis que Harry lui avait avoué qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard en septembre et qu'il ne souhaitait pas se remettre avec elle, Ginny avait pris ses distances avec Hermione.

Les deux filles n'étaient pas en mauvais termes : Ginny n'avait jamais laissé une seule des lettres de Hermione sans réponse, elle lui avait fait un bisou quand elle était arrivée au Terrier pour la dernière semaine d'Août et elle lui avait même appris un sortilège de protection intime.

Cependant, elle reprochait secrètement à Hermione de ne pas avoir cherché à faire changer Harry de décision. Ce blâme tacite, qui avait profité de chaque silence gêné et de chaque regard blessé pour s'exprimer, était un poids dont Hermione se serait bien passé.

Son séjour au Terrier s'en était trouvé considérablement moins confortable et c'était avec un grand plaisir qu'elle avait découvert la veille que les huitièmes années ne partageraient pas les dortoirs des septièmes années. Elle n'aurait pas pu survivre à un an d'accusations muettes mais oppressantes.

Bref, comme penser à Ginny ne faisait que l'agacer, Hermione décida de changer de sujet au plus vite en posant enfin la question qui l'avait poussée à interpeller Luna.

– Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle en entortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux sur son doigt.

– C'est une question à propos de la vérité, dit Luna, sans point d'interrogation.

– A vrai dire... non, répondit Hermione, en faisant tout son possible pour garder un air neutre. C'est une question à propos des Reliques de la Mort.

Luna l'observait d'un air aimable, mais son esprit semblait tout ailleurs. Hermione se rappela soudain que Xenophilius Lovegood ne connaissait pas les trois artefacts légendaires sous ce nom, ce qui pouvait peut-être expliquer l'absence de réaction de la Serdaigle.

– Tu sais, les trois objets du conte des trois frères. La cape d'invisibilité, la baguette de sureau et la pierre de résurrection...

– Tu te trompes.

Luna, la tête rejetée en arrière, observait le soleil qui se démenait pour percer la couche opaque de nuages.

– Bien sûr que non, protesta Hermione, irritée. La cape, la baguette et la pierre. Comment pourrais-je me tromper ?

– Tu te trompes, répéta Luna. La question que tu voulais me poser, c'était une question à propos de la vérité. Tu ne m'aurais pas fait sécher un cours de Défense pour parler d'un conte de Beedle le Barde, non ?

– Tu as _cours_ ? s'exclama Hermione, effarée. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que... holala, la pause est terminée depuis longtemps, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher !

– Tout dépend. Si ta question concerne le conte des trois frères, effectivement, il vaudrait mieux pour nous deux que j'y aille, car je ne pourrais t'être d'aucune aide. Tout ce que je sais, je le tiens de mon père. Et toi, tout ce que tu sais des Reliques de la Mort, comme vous les appelez, tu le tiens de mon père _et_ d'Albus Dumbledore, souffla Luna, en adressant un nouveau sourire à la photo qui ornait la biographie de l'ancien Directeur.

**xXx**

– Que crois-tu que tu puisses m'apprendre sur la vérité ? Peut-on vraiment poser des questions sur la vérité ? L'idée de vérité n'implique-t-elle pas seulement des _réponses_ ? s'interrogea Hermione à voix haute, en se demandant si elle ne perdait pas son temps avec Luna Lovegood.

Mais l'air décidé et serein de Luna l'empêcha de couper court à leur étrange conversation. Si la Serdaigle détenait une information dont elle n'avait pas connaissance, Hermione n'allait pas passer à côté sous prétexte que leur dialogue ne suivait pas un cours rigoureusement ordinaire.

– Je crois que ta question et tes réponses sont dans ce livre, dit Luna, en pointant l'ouvrage que Hermione avait posé sur son sac.

– Le livre de Rita Skeeter, dit Hermione, dubitative. La vérité, dans ce qu'elle a pu écrire ?

– Je connais bien Rita Skeeter, je l'ai rencontrée une fois, aux Trois Balais.

– J'étais là. C'est moi qui ai organisé cette rencontre, lui rappela Hermione, ente amusement et exaspération. Vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup parlées, si je peux me permettre.

– Les Sombrals ne parlent pas beaucoup. Nous sommes pourtant amis, répliqua Luna.

Hermione faillit soupirer devant cette implacable logique.

– Bon, montre-moi les réponses, alors, demanda-t-elle à voix basse, comme un étudiant qui triche à un examen.

Si elle s'attendait à ce que Luna lui dise que pour obtenir des réponses, elle devait au préalable formuler une question, elle fut déçue. La Serdaigle s'empara du livre sans hésiter et l'ouvrit grand sur ses genoux. Elle le feuilleta lentement, plissant parfois les yeux, marmonnant de temps à autre. Elle finit par le tendre de nouveau à Hermione.

– Le mieux serait que tu cherches toi-même. Il y a là dedans une image qui demande à être observée, mais je ne trouve pas laquelle. Toi, tu n'auras aucun mal à la faire apparaître... Car c'est toi qui l'as gorgée de toute cette Magie.

Comment Luna pouvait-elle savoir ? Quelle sensibilité à la Magie elle devait avoir, pour avoir deviné qu'une des pages du livre avait été l'objet de bien plus d'attention que toutes les autres !

Hermione, après un intense moment de cogitation, ouvrit le livre à la photo qu'elle observait tout-à-l'heure avec tant de concentration. Elle scruta le visage de l'autre sorcière avec curiosité, attendant d'y capter l'expression d'une révélation fulgurante.

Qu'allait penser Luna de cette photo ? Quelles réponses éclairantes allaient bien pouvoir sortir de nulle part, alors qu'aucune question n'avait encore été posée ?

– C'est donc cette photo-là ! dit Luna d'un ton chantant, en se penchant vers le livre, grand ouvert sur les genoux de la Gryffondor.

**xXx**

Le cliché représentait deux jeunes sorciers de seize ou dix-sept ans, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre et riant aux éclats. Ils semblaient être les meilleurs amis du monde et pourtant... quelque chose, dans cette photo apparemment banale, n'avait cessé de chiffonner Hermione depuis qu'elle était retombée dessus par hasard, en faisant sa valise pour Poudlard, quelques jours plus tôt. Et ce quelque chose, elle n'arrivait pas à dire ce que c'était.

Était-ce les vêtements à la fois formels et décontractés arborés par les jeunes Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald ? Était-ce l'étrange coupe de leur pilosité faciale, qui témoignait d'une mode disparue ? Ou encore l'arrière-plan de l'image, où l'on reconnaissait un pan d'église et un bout de stand de fruits et légumes ?

Non, évidemment, tous ces éléments étaient trop flagrants... Ils contribuaient à l'ambiance générale de la photo. Sans les robes portées avec désinvolture, sans les poils douteusement répartis sur les deux visages épanouis, sans les tomates et les carottes esquissées au fond de la photo, celle-là n'aurait jamais semblé aussi _ordinaire._ Toutes ces choses faisaient que le cliché n'aurait pas paru déplacé dans un vieil album poussiéreux, rassemblant des scènes de la vie quotidienne qui n'intéressaient que ceux qui y figuraient.

En tout cas, c'était là la première impression que Hermione avait eue de cette photo. A l'époque de la chasse aux Horcruxes, elle n'avait accordé qu'un rapide coup d'œil aux nombreuses images parsemées dans _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_ , consacrant toute son attention au texte qu'elles accompagnaient.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, la photo de Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore adolescents lui semblait fausse, comme si elle cachait un truc ou un _trucage._ Quelque chose lui échappait, mais quoi ?

Mais voilà bien l'épineux problème : Hermione n'était pas douée pour les détails. Elle était une personne terriblement synthétique. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était les formes générales, les formules d'Arithmancie applicables à tous les cas, ou presque. Elle éprouvait pour les généralités une immense admiration. La vérité ne résidait-elle pas dans l'idée intransigeante de loi ?

Bref, les exceptions, les accidents, les événements non-nécessaires et toutes les petites choses superflues, _accessoires_ ne l'intéressaient pas. Pourquoi perdre son temps avec des détails inutiles qu'elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser ?

Tandis que Luna observait la photo de Dumbledore et Grindelwald comme si sa vie en dépendait – elle était tellement absorbée par l'image en noir et blanc que Hermione craignit un instant que ses yeux globuleux ne s'échappent de leurs orbites, roulent sur le papier et échouent dans le tapis de feuilles mortes – la Gryffondor détourna la tête du livre pour la regarder.

**xXx**

Luna aurait décidément pu être une jeune fille romantique. Elle avait pour elle la silhouette fragile et évanescente, la traîne lisse et blonde, le visage et les poignets graciles. Si à ses oreilles n'étaient pas pendus des radis, si de son sac ne dépassaient pas ses sempiternelles lorgnospectres ! Mais alors, elle serait une jeune fille ordinaire...

Cette idée ne plaisait pas à Hermione. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que sans ses accessoires, Luna n'était plus Luna ? Cela paraissait très radical.

Profitant du fait que la Serdaigle contemplait toujours aussi attentivement la photo, Hermione détailla son visage, à la recherche de ce qui faisait que Luna ne pourrait jamais être une autre personne qu'elle-même.

Pour la première fois, Hermione remarqua que la blonde sorcière avait l'œil gauche plus petit que l'œil droit et que cela était encore plus flagrant quand elle avait les yeux baissés, comme c'était justement le cas.

La Gryffondor n'était pas sans savoir que l'asymétrie physique était loin d'être exceptionnelle et qu'elle était d'ailleurs la norme – elle-même avait un sein plus gros que l'autre et un pied légèrement plus fort que l'autre – mais ce détail, sur le visage raffiné de Luna, lui sauta soudain aux yeux.

Comment n'avait-elle pu jamais s'en apercevoir ?

Hermione continua à observer furtivement son amie. Maintenant qu'elle savait plus ou moins quoi chercher, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à dénicher les petites singularités qui faisaient que Luna était un individu unique, comme chaque être vivant et même chaque minéral sur la Terre.

La Serdaigle clignait trop lentement des yeux. Les poils de ses sourcils étaient très courts, presque drus. Dans sa bouche à peine entrouverte, ses dents n'étaient pas vraiment alignées et ses incisives supérieures se chevauchaient, ce qui ne pouvait que choquer la fille de dentistes que Hermione était.

**xXx**

– Pourquoi as-tu verni un seul de tes ongles ? demanda finalement Hermione.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu verni aucun de tes ongles ? répondit Luna, sans quitter la photo des yeux, sans même ciller.

– Tu vas rêver de cette photo cette nuit, si tu continues à la regarder, dit la Gryffondor, ne sachant que répliquer. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Je n'en pense rien, il n'y a rien à imaginer. Les faits sont là. Tout est là, dans ce rectangle, expliqua Luna, en traçant du doigt le cadre qui délimitait la photo imprimée.

– Je ne vois rien de spécial ! lâcha Hermione, dépitée. Cette photo est si _banale_ mais elle retient mon attention, pour une raison inconnue. Ça me rend folle.

– Chaque photo est unique, même celles qui sont tirées en grand nombre. Le Dumbledore et le Grindelwald de cette image ne sont pas exactement les mêmes que ceux d'un autre exemplaire, la corrigea Luna, en consentant enfin à regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

Ses pupilles, deux trous noirs dévorant le bleu de ses iris, se rétractaient lentement.

– Certes, c'est comme ça pour les photos sorcières. J'imagine que dans un autre _Vie et mensonges_ , Dumbledore et Grindelwald quittent souvent leur photo, se grattent parfois la tête ou pratiquent d'interminables parties de jeu de la barbichette. Mais pour les photos moldues, toutes les copies sont identiques, argumenta Hermione.

– Je ne comprends pas comment deux objets différents, qui occupent deux places différentes dans l'espace, pourraient être un même objet, dit Luna sur le ton de la confession. Tu as sûrement raison, Hermione, car tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse !

– Bon, revenons-nous en à cette photo ! D'accord, tu n'en penses rien, mais qu'est-ce que tu y _vois,_ alors ?

– C'est si simple, soupira Luna. Cette photo montre leur première rencontre.

– Je ne te crois pas, bredouilla grossièrement Hermione. Ils ont l'air si complices !

– Les écailles ne font pas le dragon, proclama Luna, comme si un proverbe était un argument d'autorité. Comme tu dis, ils ont _l'air_ complices, et un air n'est qu'un air...

– Tu ne te bases sur rien, la photo n'est pas datée.

– Il suffit d'un regard attentif pour qu'elle révèle ses secrets.

– Je l'ai regardée ! Et rien ne me porte à croire que–

– Tu n'as pas regardé comme il faut. Là, tu vois ? dit Luna en posant son majeur sur la photo.

Hermione trouvait le fait de pointer quelque chose avec un autre doigt que l'index particulièrement impoli. Ce n'était pas tant parce que tendre le majeur était un geste obscène dans nombre de pays européens, mais plutôt parce que ça allait contre l'ordre établi.

Mais comme Luna Lovegood n'avait jamais pris en compte l'ordre établi, Hermione accepta cette bizarrerie de plus et regarda ce que la jeune fille lui montrait.

**xXx**

Au début, elle ne nota rien d'extraordinaire. Le bras jeune et non veineux d'Albus Dumbledore se balançait sagement le long de son corps, comme le font tant de bras quand leurs propriétaires ne savent trop qu'en faire. Puis, Hermione crut surprendre un infime mouvement, quelque chose de furtif, presque sournois, une sorte de tressaillement. Après une dizaine de secondes, elle en était désormais convaincue : elle avait sous les yeux un mouvement avorté.

Albus semblait sur le point de poser la main sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon. C'était comme si son cerveau avait donné l'ordre à son bras de bouger, mais qu'il s'était ravisé au dernier instant. Et, pour toujours dans la biographie de Rita Skeeter, on pourrait voir ce signe d'indécision.

Mais qui d'autre que Luna et Hermione y avait jusque-là prêté attention ? C'était si insignifiant, si ridicule... ça aurait pu passer pour un tic ou un frisson, peut-être même pour un geste d'inconfort.

Luna avait pourtant raison. Ce mouvement indécis et stérile était un indice clair de la distance qui séparait les deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'étaient pas encore complices. Il était fort probable qu'ils venaient tout juste de faire connaissance et que, oublieux, trop pris dans leur discussion, Albus Dumbledore avait cru une seconde qu'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Hermione et Luna regardèrent longuement la photo ensemble, penchées sur elle comme deux enfants sur un jeu de l'oie. Et plus elles la regardaient, plus le monde autour d'elles perdait de sa consistance, jusqu'au point où les seules choses qui existaient à leurs yeux appartenaient à la petite fenêtre photographique.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux jeunes filles étaient si détachées de leurs corps et du Parc que c'était comme si elles avaient plongé la tête dans une pensine. Et la scénette qui se déroulait en noir et blanc sur le papier avait tellement envahi leur esprit qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se passer _pour de vrai_ , devant leur nez, qu'elles n'y auraient vu que du feu.

**xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

L'intérêt poli avait succédé dans le dos d'Albus, sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, en une authentique fascination. L'ennui relatif qu'il avait ressenti quand Bathilda Bagshot l'avait invité à prendre le petit-déjeuner chez elle, en compagnie de son petit-neveu qui allait passer quelques temps au village, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Grindelwald – Gellert –, d'un an son cadet, était un sorcier accompli. Loin d'être un adolescent boudeur envoyé de force chez un parent éloigné et projetant de gâcher son été à fulminer sur l'injustice de la vie, il séjournait à Godric's Hollow de son propre choix.

Selon ses dires, l'exploration de l'illustre village semi-sorcier, ainsi que l'impressionnante bibliothèque de sa grande-tante ne pourraient qu'enrichir ses connaissances. Car Gellert était un garçon passionné de recherches.

Depuis qu'Albus l'avait rencontré dans le salon confortable de Bathilda, une heure plus tôt, son estime pour lui n'avait pas cessé d'augmenter. Gellert s'exprimait bien, il avait la conversation facile et des manières exquises. Toutefois, ce qui faisait son charme, c'était qu'il n'essayait pas de dissimuler son talent et son intelligence derrière une modestie vaine et artificielle.

Il était imbu de lui-même, cela se sentait à la manière affectueuse, presque condescendante, dont il parlait du niveau médiocre de ses anciens camarades à Durmstrang. Mais il ne s'était pour l'instant jamais montré vulgaire ou méprisant. Au contraire, avant de parler de ses propres travaux, il avait vanté les écrits de Bathilda, complimenté la qualité de son thé et n'avait pas manqué de féliciter Albus pour les nombreux prix et récompenses qu'il avait obtenus ces six derniers mois.

Il avait lu un grand nombre des articles que l'ancien Gryffondor avait écrits pour diverses revues renommées, et il lui en avait même cité des morceaux de mémoire, d'un air appréciateur et admiratif. Il était si bien renseigné sur le parcours d'Albus qu'il semblait avoir préparé leur rencontre. C'était bien entendu une idée insensée.

Quand Albus avait exprimé sa gêne devant tant de flatteries de la part d'un inconnu, Gellert lui avait répondu qu'il n'aurait pas été honnête de sa part de feindre ne pas le reconnaître.

– Bathilda, bien entendu, m'a plusieurs fois parlé de toi, Albus. Mais quiconque se tient au courant de l'avancée de la Magie, qu'elle soit théorique ou pratique, ne peut passer à côté de tes thèses. Je suis certain que tu continueras à faire de grandes choses, des choses encore plus importantes, des choses qui vont changer le monde.

Cette prophétie, dans la bouche de n'importe quel autre garçon de seize ans, aurait fait sourire Albus. Mais Gellert parlait de son avenir avec tant d'assurance que l'ancien Gryffondor oublia complètement que son tour du monde avec Elphias ne se réaliserait jamais car, son père étant à Azkaban et sa mère étant morte, c'était à lui que revenait la tâche de s'occuper d'Ariana et d'Aberforth.

**xXx**

Bathilda, enchantée de les voir si bien s'entendre, leur proposa d'aller faire un tour tous les trois au village. Elle avait des petites courses à faire et cela serait une occasion pour Gellert de prendre ses repères à Godric's Hollow. Albus n'ayant rien de prévu ce jour-là – et jubilant secrètement à l'idée de poursuivre leur débat sur l'impact des récentes découvertes en Magie Élémentaire –, menait la marche avec enthousiasme.

Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de contrer les ingénieux arguments de Gellert, il le fit passer par les ruelles les plus pittoresques, attirant son attention sur les points d'intérêt, les monuments remarquables et distançant, sans le vouloir, Bathilda Bagshot qui ne s'en formalisait pas.

Elle trottinait derrière eux, se réjouissant de voir le jeune Gellert si calme, si attentif. Elle ne pensait pas que son petit-neveu avait mauvais fond, loin de là, mais force était de constater que son renvoi de Durmstrang, une école pourtant réputée pour son excessive tolérance envers les infractions au règlement, ne pouvait pas être anodin.

Gellert avait d'ailleurs pris soin d'éviter le sujet, lui répondant toujours à côté, avec une expression si glaciale qu'elle avait dissuadé Bathilda d'insister. Depuis qu'il était gamin, il avait toujours su garder ses secrets bien enfouis. Et, sans jamais montrer les crocs, il grognait tout bas, décourageant quiconque tentait de l'amadouer avec des sucreries ou une promesse de silence.

Albus ignorait encore tout de l'instabilité de son interlocuteur. Sous le soleil estival, devant l'église de Godric's Hollow, Gellert lui paraissait l'ami idéal, l'égal qu'il avait désespéramment attendu à Poudlard et qui n'était jamais venu. Enfin, son futur lui semblait moins sombre, moins grossier, maintenant qu'il avait rencontré un sorcier digne de lui !

– Dire que tu rêves de quitter Godric's Hollow et que moi je compte bien y vivre un moment ! C'est amusant, non, comme nous pouvons souhaiter des choses différentes, alors que nous nous comprenons si bien sur tant de points, dit Gellert en riant.

Il riait facilement. Il faisait tout facilement et, en sa présence, le monde paraissait soudain plein de possibilités. Il avait l'aura d'un enfant unique, élevé comme s'il était le centre autour duquel l'univers tout entier était organisé... contrairement à Albus. Il était exactement le genre d'entités lumineux que l'ancien Gryffondor avait toujours désiré être.

– Tu es enfant unique, Gellert ? demanda Albus, pour vérifier sa théorie.

– Je n'ai pas de famille, répondit joyeusement Gellert. Je me suffis à moi-même.

Albus n'osa pas le contredire mais il jeta un regard sur Bathilda, qui choisissait ses légumes avec le soin d'une quarantenaire célibataire.

– Pour former une famille, il faut bien plus que des liens de sang, dit Gellert, qui avait surpris le coup d'œil que son compagnon avait lancé à sa grande-tante. Ne te trompe pas, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Bathilda. Mais toi entre tous, tu dois comprendre ce que c'est que d'être né dans une famille où personne ne comprend tes projets ou ne les évalue à leurs justes valeurs.

Albus n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de se demander s'il était vraiment judicieux de se confier à un quasi-inconnu. Il en avait gros sur la patate et finalement, quelqu'un prêt à l'écouter lui était tombé dessus ! Il n'allait pas se priver... il bénissait déjà Merlin de lui avoir envoyé Gellert, une étoile pour le guider, une lueur pour trouer la nuit noire.

– Mon frère... mon frère n'a jamais approuvé mon projet de tour du monde, même avant ce qui est arrivé à notre mère, raconta-t-il. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'aspire à d'autres horizons, à d'autres cultures. Il fait l'apologie de la vie simple, rustique et il est ouvertement satisfait de me savoir retenu ici, à Godric's Hollow. Et maintenant, mon voyage ne se fera jamais et mes projets... Oh, je ne dis pas que la santé d'Ariana ne m'inquiète pas, évidemment ! Il y a simplement un âge où l'on veut se prouver à soi-même ce que l'on vaut, où l'on rêve de vivre pour soi et pour ses désirs.

**xXx**

Gellert opina du chef. Il savait déjà tout de l'histoire des Dumbledore, car sa grande-tante, en plus d'être une importante historienne de la Magie, était aussi une fabuleuse commère. Toutefois, le fait qu'Albus ait déjà suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui raconter des choses aussi personnelles l'excitait agréablement. C'était un long frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale, une tension délicieuse dans ses orteils : un tendre sentiment de pouvoir.

Il choisit d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet plus léger car son objectif n'était plus de soutirer, l'air de rien, une confession déprimée d'Albus Dumbledore mais de le faire rire. Il n'avait pas ni le temps ni l'envie de respecter le protocole en s'embarrassant des formalités d'usage. Faire tout doucement ami-ami ne l'intéressait pas car il avait jeté son dévolu sur le fils aîné des Dumbledore et il était du genre têtu. Comme d'habitude, il obtiendrait ce qui lui était dû.

Dans trois jours, tout au plus, ils seraient inséparables et Albus ne pourrait plus envisager sa vie sans lui. Et ce serait pareil pour Gellert, évidemment, qui serait bien idiot s'il se passait de l'amitié et du soutien d'un sorcier aussi brillant.

Albus riait, désormais, et ses petits yeux bleus se plissaient compulsivement, et il penchait la tête en avant, comme pour se retenir d'exposer sa gorge. Ce n'était pas qu'il était _gêné_ de rire trop ouvertement devant Gellert. Albus, Gellert l'avait compris au premier coup d'œil, n'était tout simplement pas du genre à s'esclaffer. Gellert se mit lui aussi à rire de bon cœur, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche grand ouverte, comme un trou noir sous l'étincelant soleil.

Bathilda, les voyant ainsi si complices, dégaina son appareil photo magique, un modèle inspiré du _Brownie Kodak_ moldu, visa les deux jeunes gens et appuya sur le bouton. Albus et Gellert ne s'étaient aperçus de rien, tant l'action avait été simple et efficace. C'était précisément cette facilité d'utilisation qui avait fait l'immense popularité de la série _Brownie._

Quand la sorcière recevrait ses tirages, une semaine plus tard, elle ne remarquerait pas le mouvement avorté de la main d'Albus. Elle ne verrait que leurs visages rieurs, se dirait qu'ils étaient décidément faits pour s'entendre et placerait la photo encadrée sur le manteau de sa cheminée, où elle resterait jusqu'à ce que, un siècle plus tard, une journaliste répondant au nom de Rita Skeeter ne s'en empare.

**xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Hermione battit rapidement des paupières. Il lui arrivait très rarement de se laisser ainsi aller à la rêverie mais, assise dans l'herbe à côté de Luna, elle s'était trouvée absorbée dans des spéculations. La photo qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur avait-elle été prise par Bathilda, le jour de la rencontre de Dumbledore et Grindelwald ?

Elle ne le saurait certainement jamais mais la photo... oui, la photo, telle une fenêtre sur le passé, avait bien voulu lui livrer quelques semblants de réponses. Il avait suffi, comme l'avait promis Luna, de la regarder comme il fallait.

– Nous ferions mieux de retourner au château ! croassa-t-elle, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Tu as raté la première heure, mais si nous partons tout de suite, tu seras à l'heure pour la second.

Elle rangea son livre dans son sac et se leva précipitamment, soudain prise d'un besoin de bouger et de laisser derrière elle l'histoire d'Albus et Gellert. Cela s'était passé il y avait tant d'années, à quoi bon remuer la poussière et exhumer les souvenirs ?

– Si ce qu'il y avait entre le Professeur Dumbledore et Monsieur Grindelwald t'intrigue tant, je pourrais te présenter des amis à moi, lui proposa Luna, en se levant à son tour.

– D'ac... d'accord, hésita Hermione. D'accord, si tes amis ne sont pas les Sombrals !

– A la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, alors ! lui cria Luna, qui était déjà en route vers le château.

Hermione la regarda faire un, deux, trois tours sur elle-même, tituber comme si elle était ivre, recommencer à tourner sur elle-même et, finalement, franchir les portes du Grand Hall avec son insouciance caractéristique.

– A la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répéta Hermione à voix haute, avant de se mettre elle aussi en chemin.

Elle marcha inconsciemment dans les pas de Luna Lovegood qui, bien que probablement déjà assise dans une salle de classe, dansait encore pour Hermione dans le Parc désert, comme un fantôme, une hallucination ou un souvenir.


	2. L'heure de tendre l'oreille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note (1) : Quand je parle de théâtre d'avant-garde, je fais allusion au théâtre de l'absurde, né dans les années 1950.
> 
> note (2) : Les références à un mauvais dieu ou à une méchante divinité viennent de la chanson de Manau "Un mauvais dieu". Oui, selon votre âge, je viens de vous mettre en tête la "Tribu de Dana" haha.

* * *

 

_**8 novembre 1998, midi. Au premier étage de la Tête de Sanglier.** _

* * *

 

Malgré son statut de village entièrement sorcier, Pré-au-Lard avait, à l'instar de toutes les communes alentours, sa petite église. En effet, bien que les pieuses autorités moldues n'aient eu de cesse, au cours des siècles, de condamner et pourchasser chats noirs et huiles essentielles, il existait, au sein de la communauté magique, une irréductible minorité croyante.

En 1707, année même de sa création, le Ministère de la Magie avait donc officiellement autorisé les lieux de culte de tradition moldue, faisant fi des tonitruantes protestations des familles de Sang-Pur.

Aujourd'hui, grâce aux sortilèges de conservation qui la protégeaient et aux dons de ses généreux fidèles, l'église de Pré-au-Lard était aussi resplendissante qu'à son premier jour.

Tout cela pour dire qu'en ce dimanche 8 novembre 1998, Midi sonnait au clocher de l'église de Pré-au-Lard.

Au premier étage de la Tête de Sanglier, les sons de cloche résonnaient lugubrement dans le silence poussiéreux. Ils semblaient venir d'un monde souterrain. Ils faisaient frémir les fenêtres, vibrer les étagères, ils étaient si graves et si puissants que le grand tableau d'Ariana faillit se décrocher.

Heureusement, Abelforth Dumbledore, comme sous les injonctions du troisième œil, entra en trombe dans la pièce et se précipita sur le portrait, le planquant rudement contre le mur. Le cadre de bois claqua et Hermione retint un son étouffé, presque apeuré.

– Alors, les filles, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? bougonna le patron du pub, une longue mèche de cheveux gris et emmêlés traînant devant son visage.

Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de voir deux jeunes sorcières dans sa chambre – après tout, c'était lui qui leur avait demandé de l'attendre à l'étage. Mais il n'avait pas non plus l'air de se faire une joie de les trouver là et Hermione se recroquevilla inconsciemment dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

– Hermione aimerait en savoir plus sur Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald, expliqua gaiement Luna, sans prêter attention au regard angoissé que la Gryffondor lui jeta.

Abelforth grogna et Hermione, après avoir fait un nouveau pas en arrière, buta contre une commode. Le bruit sec se répandit autour d'elle avant de mourir et la sorcière aurait voulu disparaître avec lui.

**xXx**

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Quel dieu vengeur l'avait poussée à suivre Luna Lovegood dans l'auberge miteuse que tenait le frère de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas aussitôt rebroussé chemin, quand elle avait découvert l'identité de l'ami que Luna lui proposait de rencontrer ?

La curiosité, bien entendu... La curiosité, voilà un défaut auquel Hermione n'avait pas échappé à la naissance.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que son obsession pour la photo de _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_ s'était consumée, sans laisser de séquelles. De fait, sa petite conversation avec Luna au bord du Lac, le lendemain de la rentrée, avait agi comme un exorcisme. En mettant enfin le doigt sur ce qui la gênait dans le cliché – le mouvement maladroit, avorté, de la main d'Albus, indice de son manque d'intimité avec Gellert –, elle s'était libérée de l'emprise de la photo, qui avait aussitôt cessé de lui trotter dans la tête.

Mais bien que la photo n'occupait plus ses pensées, les deux jeunes gens qui y figuraient, eux, n'avaient pas évacué son esprit. Hermione se posait de plus en plus de questions à propos de Dumbledore et Grindelwald, comme si l'analyse que Luna avait faite de la photo avait grand ouvert les vannes de son imagination.

La question qui dansait le plus souvent dans son crâne était simple, presque capricieuse. Hermione connaissait, ou croyait connaître, le début de l'histoire. Elle avait tissé, autour du cliché de _Vie et mensonges_ , une scène de rencontre dans le salon de Bathilda Bagshot, ainsi qu'une promenade dans les rues de Godric's Hollow. Oui, elle connaissait désormais le début de l'histoire. Mais quelle en était la suite ?

Comment Albus et Gellert étaient-ils devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, à partir de quel moment s'étaient-ils mis à s'écrire quotidiennement ? Quand donc Gellert avait-il décidé de faire entrer son nouvel ami dans la confidence, en lui parlant de ses projets révolutionnaires ? Et quand avait-il finalement partagé avec lui son désir de réunir les Reliques de la Mort ?

En somme, comment étaient-ils passés du statut d'étrangers à celui d'amis ?

Hermione savait qu'elle mettait le nez dans une histoire vieille de cent ans qui ne la concernait absolument pas. Mais la majorité des personnages principaux étant morts, ses interrogations ne pourraient blesser personne ! Au fond, qu'y avait-il de mal à essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur deux des plus grands noms de l'Histoire contemporaine ?

Elle avait bien conscience que cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour les ASPICS, au contraire, que cette lubie risquait de contrarier son programme de révision. Cependant, l'histoire de Grindelwald et Dumbledore était pour elle comme une étude de cas, au travers de laquelle elle pourrait appréhender la complexité des relations humaines.

Un autre des défauts de Hermione était qu'elle était extraordinairement têtue. Quand elle se mettait en tête de tout connaître sur un sujet, que ce soit un dialecte runique ou une romance estivale impliquant son ancien Directeur et un illustre Mage Noir, elle n'abandonnait pas avant d'en avoir fait le tour, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Alors, quand tout-à-l'heure, dans la file d'attente pour l'inspection des autorisations de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Luna Lovegood lui avait fait la proposition de passer la journée ensemble et d'en profiter pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait bien connu Albus et Gellert, Hermione avait accepté.

Elle n'avait aucune idée que, dans le cas où Luna l'aurait simplement invitée à flâner toutes les deux au village sorcier, elle n'aurait pas dit non. Les deux jeunes filles avaient beau s'être rapprochées depuis la rentrée, deux mois auparavant, Hermione avait encore du mal à considérer la Serdaigle comme une amie. Et pourtant, elle n'aurait probablement pas dit non.

**xXx**

– Vous êtes donc encore là pour mon frère, hein ? Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner, soupira Abelforth, en réajustant le tableau représentant sa sœur. Ne croyez pas que je ne vous ai pas reconnue, vous étiez avec le fils Potter en mai dernier. On n'oublie pas des tignasses pareilles... Z'avez déclenché le Cridurut avec vos bêtises... Dire qu'il y a peine quelques mois, les Mangemorts pullulaient à Pré-au-Lard et que maintenant, le village est de nouveau assailli par les gosses en manque de sucreries et de farces et attrapes.

Il s'éloigna du tableau et se mit à regarder à travers la fenêtre.

– Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger, se présenta la Gryffondor, plus pour briser l'inconfortable silence que par pure politesse.

– Abelforth Dumbledore, maugréa le vieillard en retour, sans se retourner. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà, comme vous savez que mon imbécile de frère a passé tout un été à traîner et à conspirer avec un étranger plutôt qu'à s'occuper de sa famille... Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, ce furoncle de Rita Skeeter a bien fait son travail... un best-seller, son bouquin, plein de clients qui voulaient avoir mon avis dessus, qui ont tenté de me soutirer une confession... Skeeter elle-même a essayé de m'interviewer une fois, tiens ! Je l'ai envoyé balader, bien entendu, elle a jamais remis les pieds ici.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et une autre mèche de cheveux en profita pour lui barrer le visage. Il ne fit aucun geste pour l'enlever.

– Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il, en désignant le sol d'une main lasse.

Luna s'installa aussitôt par terre, en poussant un petit soupir de contentement, semblable à celui d'un écureuil qui croque dans une noisette, et Hermione s'assit précautionneusement en tailleur. Elle lissa nerveusement sa jupe.

– Avez-vous le temps ? De parler avec nous, je veux dire, demanda-t-elle, en espérant vaguement que la réponse serait négative.

– J'ai plus de temps qu'il ne m'en faut, répondit Abelforth. Luna m'a demandé de fermer l'auberge ce midi, elle m'a dit que c'était important. Qu'elle voulait me présenter à une amie.

Hermione observa l'autre sorcière d'un air à la fois étonné et accusatif. Voilà qu'elle passait pour une sans-gêne, voilà qu'elle était responsable de la baisse du chiffre d'affaire du pub !

– Pas besoin de faire des manières, Miss Granger, lui dit le vieillard, à qui son expression penaude n'avait pas échappé. Si vous êtes là pour entendre une histoire, je vais vous la raconter cette histoire, sans fioritures ni préambule. Et tant pis pour le bar, qu'il soit ouvert ou non, les clients iront de toute façon à la concurrence. Que voulez-vous savoir, au juste ?

Hermione hésita un instant. Pouvait-elle réellement demander... exiger... qui était-elle pour fourrer son nez dans...

– J'ai du temps, mais je n'aime autant pas le perdre ! la pressa Abelforth.

– Que s'est-il passé après que votre frère a rencontré Grindelwald ? demanda précipitamment Hermione, à la manière d'un enfant qui supplie son grand-père de lui lire le prochain chapitre. Comment sont-ils devenus _amis_ ?

Le frère d'Albus Dumbledore eut un rire bref un peu sinistre, comme un grand-père qui n'en peut plus de raconter toutes les nuits la même aventure mais qui ne peut résister aux supplications du garnement qui lui tient lieu de petit-enfant.

– Ouvrez grand vos oreilles, car même si ce que je vais vous raconter n'a rien d'extraordinaire, c'est une histoire unique, finit-il par dire, se prêtant malgré lui au jeu. Après tout, chaque histoire, même la plus insignifiante, même la _vôtre,_ est unique...

Luna ferma lentement les yeux. Hermione hésita à l'imiter – elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'air stupide – mais, quand elle sentit le regard bleu et dur d'Abelforth posé sur elle, elle plissa fort des paupières, avec l'urgence d'un gamin devant un film d'horreur.

Elle ne s'était pas plongée dans le noir, plutôt dans le gris, à cause de la lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre sale et les fines membranes veinées qui recouvraient ses yeux. Elle entreprit de respirer lentement, comme avant un examen et, au milieu de sa troisième inspiration, elle entendit distinctement les lèvres sèches d'Abelforth se décoller. Un bruit humide retentit ensuite dans la pièce : un claquement de langue.

Elle sut, sans n'y rien voir, qu'il était l'heure de tendre l'oreille.

**xXx**

– Si vous avez eu le pavé de Skeeter dans les mains, vous pouvez pas avoir raté les photos, vous devez avoir vu comment ils riaient tous les deux, comme s'ils étaient dans un monde à part, différent, supérieur au nôtre...

Le ton d'Abelforth était amer, il parlait difficilement. Hermione n'avait aucun mal à imaginer sa posture, même si ses yeux étaient toujours étroitement fermés : la voix affectée du vieillard en disait plus long que ses mots. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les bras reposant mollement sur les accoudoirs, il regardait sans le voir le tableau de sa sœur. Il avait l'air d'un grand-père évoquant sa jeunesse avec nostalgie, mais c'était une illusion car il n'était pas, il ne serait jamais grand-père, et ce n'était pas la nostalgie qui faisait trembler sa voix, c'était la colère.

Mais était-ce bien de la colère ?

Il fallait l'écouter encore, il fallait se familiariser à sa voix, pour réussir à en déchiffrer les subtilités. Hermione, pour l'instant, ne faisait que spéculer...

– Il y a un jour où Albus est rentré beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude. La voisine l'avait invité à petit-déjeuner, il m'avait prévenu. Mais il est revenu à l'heure du souper – je m'en rappelle, parce que j'avais déjà rentré les chèvres pour la nuit. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, tellement la conversation était passionnante. Il n'a pas dit avec qui il avait discuté et je ne lui ai pas demandé. Je lui ai servi sa portion de potage et il a mangé en silence.

« Oh, son silence n'était pas repentant. Non, Albus n'avait pas honte de nous avoir laissés, Ariana et moi, seuls toute la journée, cet imbécile était simplement perdu dans ses pensées, à mille lieus de notre salle à manger. Il est allé se coucher et c'est nous qui avons débarrassé la table et lavé la vaisselle. Il aurait pu le faire, lui, avec sa magie, comme il était majeur, mais ça ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit. Ça ne m'embêtait pas de faire tout ça, parce qu'Ariana aimait bien les bulles de savon et les assiettes brillantes, mais j'étais énervé contre mon frère, si égoïste et pourtant si estimé de tous.

« Le lendemain, je suis sorti au village et la voisine m'a appris qu'Albus et son petit-neveu étaient partis à l'aurore randonner Merlin savait où. Elle était toute heureuse, Bathilda, que ces deux-là s'entendent déjà si bien. Mais moi... moi je suis allé au marché, j'ai acheté un nouveau chapeau pour Ariana et je suis rentré à la maison. Je n'étais pas comme Albus. Depuis que j'étais môme, j'aspirais à une vie simple, routinière et j'aimais passer du temps avec ma famille.

« C'est cela qui m'importait, en fait : répéter les mêmes rites réconfortants – les repas, les taches ménagères, dormir – et être avec mes proches. Albus... je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard, pour lui, le bonheur c'était tout autre chose. Jouer à un jeu, s'occuper des animaux ou préparer à manger, il ne pensait pas que c'était une perte de temps, mais il ne trouvait pas ça intéressant. Il ne devait même pas concevoir qu'on puisse y prendre _plaisir._ A chaque instant, il fallait que son imagination ou que son intelligence soient sollicitées, il fallait qu'il y ait un but ou un défi pour le motiver.

« Et chez aucun membre de notre famille – et sûrement chez aucun de ses camarades d'école –, il n'avait trouvé cette étincelle de rivalité qu'il recherchait tant. Je suppose qu'il se serait enchanté à l'idée de remplacer les récréations par des débats. En tout cas, chez nous... nous étions une famille assez ordinaire, en réalité. Même si notre père était juste et généreux, il s'emportait facilement et il avait du mal à s'exprimer. Quant à notre mère, elle était simple et fière. Elle avait tendance à faire comme si les problèmes n'existaient pas et ne bavardait que de choses futiles. Ma petite sœur...

« Je crois bien qu'Ariana exaspérait Albus. Il ne la comprenait pas. Il voulait l'aimer, mais il n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'il ne l'estimait pas. C'était ça le gros souci avec Albus. Il lui fallait des personnes à sa hauteur. Et là, bien entendu, vous attendez que je vous parle de Grindelwald, hein ? Et bien, ils ont randonné une fois, deux fois, trois fois ensemble, et après, j'ai arrêté de compter. Je lui ai jamais demandé s'ils allaient vraiment où ils prétendaient aller – au mont Machin, au pic Bidule –, mais Albus ramenait de temps en temps des fleurs rares pour Ariana, comme des preuves de sa bonne foi, comme un loup qui montre patte blanche.

« Une fois seulement, je les ai surpris, Grindelwald et lui, dans un endroit pas très approprié pour des amis en balade. J'étais au village et, comme ça m'arrivait parfois, je suis allé dépoussiérer la tombe de notre mère. J'étais seul. Ariana ne sortait pas beaucoup et je ne l'ai jamais amenée au cimetière. Vous comprenez, elle n'avait pas bien conscience que ma mère était morte. Mais elle savait lire, et elle aurait aisément fait le lien entre le nom sur la pierre tombale et l'accident qui était arrivé en début d'année. A quoi ça aurait servi de lui rappeler l'accident et de l'enfermer dans la culpabilité ?

« Vous savez, Ariana était loin d'être une idiote, contrairement à ce que pensait Albus. Elle vivait simplement dans un autre monde. Un monde qui avait beaucoup de similitudes avec le nôtre, un monde qui était relié au nôtre au moyen de nombreuses passerelles, qu'elle empruntait souvent. Elle naviguait ainsi, entre deux eaux, entre deux univers... Et ça, Albus ne l'a jamais soupçonné et il ne m'aurait pas cru si je lui en avais parlé. Il était tellement convaincu de tout savoir sur la Terre, sur la vie, sur la Magie ! Ça s'est atténué avec l'âge, peut-être que vous vous en êtes jamais aperçu, mais il était loin d'être humble, mon frère.

« En tout cas, ce jour-là, je ne sais plus quel jour exactement, parce que c'était les vacances d'été et que je n'avais aucune obligation, quand j'ai poussé la grille du cimetière, je les ai entendus. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, du coup, même si je ne les voyais pas, dans le silence, c'était comme s'ils parlaient dans mon oreille. Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais jamais rencontré Gellert Grindelwald, je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait, mais sa voix... elle correspondait exactement au personnage que la voisine et mon frère m'avaient dépeint : pleine d'assurance et d'énergie.

« Je me suis approché discrètement et je les ai observés de loin. Je me suis pas vraiment caché, je me suis pas vraiment exposé non plus. De toute façon, je serais passé tout près d'eux, ils m'auraient pas remarqué, tellement ils étaient absorbés dans leur conversation. Je savais que Grindelwald avait un an de plus que moi mais je n'arrivais pas y croire. Je lui aurais même donné plus qu'Albus, en fait, à cause de son aura. Parce qu'il puait la Magie, il en dégageait comme une plante toxique qui répand ses spores. Et toutes les choses autour de lui s'en trouvaient affectées. Les fleurs sur les tombes frémissaient ou changeaient légèrement de teinte, les poils des rongeurs se hérissaient, ce genre de choses.

« Ce n'était pas comme Ariana, à qui la Magie échappait sans qu'elle le veuille. On aurait dit que Grindelwald faisait exprès de ne pas dompter ses pouvoirs, que ça l'amusait de déformer l'atmosphère et d'attirer les regards. Il semblait s'amuser de son importance, de son pouvoir d'attraction. Et moi, j'étais curieux, je suppose, parce qu'au lieu d'aller m'occuper de la tombe de ma mère, je me suis accroupi devant la pierre d'un inconnu et j'ai écouté. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi... j'aurais du mal à vous le dire. »

**xXx**

Abelforth fit une brève pause et Hermione faillit ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle eut peur de rompre le charme et d'interrompre le récit. Alors, elle se retint de bouger ou de parler, elle ravala sa salive et ses commentaires et garda les paupières étroitement closes. Elle avait l'impression que, plongée dans l'espace gris et aveugle, elle ne pourrait rater aucun mot de l'histoire. Quoique, plus le temps passait, moins les propos d'Abelforth l'intéressaient et plus ce qui la tenait en haleine, c'était sa façon de parler.

Car même si Abelforth ressemblait physiquement à son frère défunt, leurs manières de raconter les choses étaient incroyablement différentes et, si on fermait les yeux, il était impossible de deviner que l'homme qui parlait était un Dumbledore. Les yeux pouvaient tromper, mais pas les oreilles.

Hermione s'était en tout cas habituée à son timbre de voix, à son ton bourru, à ses tics de langage et, désormais, elle pouvait parfois prédire les mots qu'il allait employer. Il suffisait pour cela de prêter suffisamment attention aux détails...

Oui, c'était cela : dans la voix, derrière ou _en-deçà_ de la trame narrative, c'était là que résidait ce qu'elle brûlait tant de savoir. Elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, des digressions et des anecdotes d'Abelforth Dumbledore. Mais la teneur de l'amitié de Gellert et Albus était dissimulée dans ses hésitations, dans ses phrases inachevées et, de ce fait, la voix du vieil homme avachi dans son fauteuil, sans qu'il en ait conscience, lui disait tout du lien exceptionnel qui s'était si rapidement tissé entre son frère et l'étranger de Durmstrang.

La jalousie d'Abelforth, même après un siècle, elle était là, préservée, quasiment intacte, elle suintait à chaque recoin de phrase, à chaque inspiration trop lourde. Et ce sentiment rongeant, qui ne demandait qu'à être exprimé, était la preuve que les deux jeunes Albus et Gellert avaient partagé une amitié si exclusive, si excessive, qu'elle aurait pu remplir n'importe quel cœur d'envie et de rancœur.

 _Ho, un peu plus,_ supplia mentalement Hermione, _dites-m'en un peu plus et je comprendrai enfin quel genre d'amitié partageait Albus et Gellert !_

Comme s'il avait entendu son vœu silencieux, Abelforth reprit son récit.

« Sur la terre des morts, parmi les pierres de marbre, Grindelwald et Albus parlaient avec un enthousiasme presque insolent. Grindelwald faisait de grands gestes, et il frappait de temps en temps l'épaule de mon frère, comme on aurait machinalement flatté un chien et ça m'a perturbé, parce qu'Albus ne bronchait pas. En tout cas, Grindelwald était si excité qu'il a fait s'envoler plusieurs oiseaux perchés dans l'arbre au dessus d'eux. De quoi parlaient-ils, au juste, je ne m'en souviens plus. J'ai jamais pris le temps de discuter politique avec mon frère, alors ses grandes tirades, j'avais du mal à les suivre.

« De toute manière, ils parlaient un langage bien à eux. Il fallait probablement être dans le coup pour comprendre. Il était question de Reliques, d'un conte de fée, de la Mort... Et ils restaient sur place, à se contredire, à tomber d'accord, à chipoter sur un terme, à faire des concessions et c'était épuisant à regarder. Il manquait que les planches d'une scène sous leurs pieds et d'autres spectateurs que moi. On aurait dit une pièce de théâtre avant-gardiste, le genre de choses qu'on a beaucoup fait cinquante ans plus tard **(1)**. Vous l'avez compris, j'écoutais pas vraiment leur conversation mais il y a quand même des choses que j'ai entendues qui m'ont profondément marqué.

« Il faut savoir que, dans sa jeunesse, mon frère Albus était un type très poli, certes, mais un peu froid. Ne vous étonnez pas. Il a commencé à cultiver son image de marque après être devenu professeur. Quand on était gamins, il parlait toujours avec une telle mesure que je compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu l'agiter dans tous les sens, pour lui faire cracher ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. Mais avec Grindelwald... Ho, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je le surprenais à parler à toute vitesse, avec autant de verve, – il était au bord de l'hystérie – et que je le voyais _boire_ les paroles de son interlocuteur.

« Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait répondre à Grindelwald – ça lui prenait pas longtemps, c'était un génie après tout – et puis il se lançait immédiatement dans un monologue passionné. Je suis sûr qu'à Poudlard, il ne s'est jamais autant enflammé dans une discussion, que ce soit avec un professeur qu'avec un camarade. Et il l'appelait « Gellert »... Oh, il l'appelait « Gellert » et il semblait pas en revenir de pouvoir prononcer ce nom !

« A certains moments, j'avais l'impression de voir un fervent croyant devant une idole, un type illuminé qui dialogue amoureusement avec son dieu. Parce qu'ils se parlaient pas d'égal à égal, même si Bathilda les croyait amis. Ça se voyait, que Grindelwald était le meneur. Bon, Albus l'attaquait sur quelques points de son argumentation, il lui a même fait un ou deux reproches, si je me rappelle bien, mais il ne l'a jamais entièrement remis en question. Il faisait que chercher la faille. Mais Grindelwald avait réponse à tout et Albus soupirait, vaincu et heureux de l'être.

« Si on voulait savoir quel genre d'amitié ils avaient, ça servait à rien de les _écouter_ et de _comprendre_ l'Anglais. Il suffisait de les _entendre._ Albus parlait avec fébrilité, d'une voix presque paniquée et Grindelwald, sous ses jolies phrases, était d'une superbe et d'une arrogance répugnantes. Il pouvait pas cacher son mauvais cœur, on l'entendait se débattre comme un démon furieux qui creuse la terre pour échapper au cercle de magie blanche où il est retenu prisonnier.

« Moi, de loin, sans comprendre un traître mot à leurs jacassements, j'étais convaincu qu'il y avait une chose méchante, cruelle et maladroitement enchaînée, qui se planquait dans la voix de Grindelwald. Malheureusement, bien que mon frère n'était pas aveugle – il n'y avait nul doute que le beau visage de Grindelwald l'avait séduit –, il devait être sourd, car à aucun moment sa voix n'a tressailli, de peur ou d'incertitude. Ho, ça me débecte de penser à tout ça. Je vais vous laisser, les filles, je dois préparer la salle pour cet après-midi.

Déconcertée par le brutal arrêt du discours d'Abelforth, Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le temps qu'ils se réhabituent à la lumière de la pièce, le fauteuil était déjà vide. Plutôt que d'affronter des sentiments refoulés un siècle durant, Abelforth avait fui. Il était désormais en bas, à remuer les chaises et faire tinter les choppes, à tout faire pour oublier son frère et le beau et terrible Gellert Grindelwald.

**xXx**

Hermione ne fut ni déçue ni offusquée par le départ, pourtant goujat, du patron du pub. Elle était assez maligne pour remplir elle-même les non-dits et tirer une conclusion toute seule, comme une grande, de ce qu'Abelforth leur avait raconté. Il n'aurait servi à rien de le retenir. Au contraire, elle était plutôt contente de pouvoir réfléchir tout son aise, car la compagnie de Luna ne la dérangeait pas.

Après de longues minutes de récapitulation mentale, elle avait en tête une théorie qui tenait la route :

Abelforth, malgré ses dires, avait éprouvé pour son frère aîné une secrète admiration depuis la plus tendre enfance. Il avait toujours vu en Albus l'incarnation du sorcier parfait, il avait toujours cru être le petit frère d'un esprit supérieur. Et il en était fier, d'avoir un lien de sang avec Albus, de se dire que, si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, si Merlin l'avait voulu, il aurait pu _être Albus_ , car ils étaient tous les deux nés des mêmes parents. Ce qu'il admirait tant, c'était donc cette douce possibilité, cette rêverie, où leurs rôles auraient été inversés, où c'aurait été lui, Abelforth, le fils prodige des Dumbledore.

Son frère, encore enfant, et déjà si doué !

Son frère, encore étudiant, et déjà si renommé !

Son frère, tout juste diplômé, et déjà si mature !

Abelforth n'avait pas supporté de voir son frère, chéri et honni, s'incliner devant un inconnu.

Hermione comprenait ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Dépité, trahi, tel un fidèle devant la statue abandonnée et fissurée d'un dieu qui découvre qu'elle a été façonnée par un homme ! Il y avait donc quelqu'un qu'Albus croyait supérieur à lui-même ! Et c'était Gellert Grindelwald, un garçon de seize ans, un garçon arrogant, sauvage, qui ne méritait pas l'attention qu'Albus n'avait jamais accordé à sa famille.

Albus, adulé par Abelforth, s'était révélé homme, quand il avait à son tour adulé quelqu'un d'autre – car un véritable dieu ne se prosterne devant personne.

Le témoignage d'Abelforth était limpide : ce qu'il y avait eu entre Albus et Gellert s'apparentait moins à une saine relation d'amitié qu'au lien intime et délicat qui enchaîne un dévot et sa méchante divinité **(2)**.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

La curiosité de Hermione étant momentanément rassasiée, ses pensées se détournèrent du passé pour revenir au présent. La jeune fille reprit possession de son corps et constata soudain que Luna n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Cela n'aurait pas du l'étonner, tout compte fait. Luna Lovegood avait-elle déjà suivi les conventions ?

Hermione décida qu'elle aussi avait donc le droit, si elle le désirait, de violer l'accord tacite selon lequel dévisager une personne à son insu était un acte relevant d'un très grand manque de bienséance et elle se mit sur le champ à mater l'autre sorcière tout son aise.

Comme c'était étrange, tout de même ! Pourquoi, elle qui se réprimandait-elle d'ordinaire, quand elle fixait trop longuement quelqu'un dans la Grande Salle ou dans les transports en commun, n'éprouvait aucune gêne à observer en douce la blonde Serdaigle ?

Peut-être était-ce parce que Luna Lovegood s'en contrefoutait royalement d'être ou de ne pas être regardée et que, de ce fait, elle avait autant de pudeur qu'une pierre. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que Luna était belle et qu'il n'y a rien de mal à contempler, respectueusement, les belles choses.

Ne serait-il pas idiot, celui qui, pris d'un sentiment pêcheur, n'oserait lever les yeux vers les petits seins durs de la Vénus de Milo ?

Il en allait de même avec Luna qui, posée par terre, ressemblait de façon troublante à une statue inachevée... ou à Ariana Dumbledore. Hermione, éberluée par cette découverte, regarda alternativement le grand tableau au mur et la Serdaigle assise à côté d'elle avant de s'exclamer :

– Luna ! Toi et Ariana, vous... vous vous ressemblez drôlement !

Luna ouvrit grand les yeux, comme au sortir d'un long sommeil, se leva, s'approcha du portrait, l'examina attentivement, comme si elle ne se souvenait plus à quoi il ressemblait, et se tourna vers Hermione, qui demeura par terre.

– Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Sur la toile, Ariana souriait aussi, vaporeuse, timide, et elle bougea imperceptiblement, faisant luire sa chevelure, si semblable à celle de Luna.

– Comment ça, bien sûr ? s'enquit Hermione, en se levant à son tour. Est-ce que ta famille et les Dumbledore... ?

– Ariana et moi avons des liens de parenté, c'est évident.

– Mais... comment ? bafouilla Hermione, en parcourant mentalement la généalogie des Dumbledore qui figurait à la fin de _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_. Je ne me rappelle pas...

– Ne sois pas jalouse, Hermione. Toi et moi, nous partageons aussi le même sang.

– Pardon ? s'étouffa Hermione. Je suis désolée, non pas que l'idée me déplaise ou quoi, mais je suis Née-Moldue, tu le sais bien, non ?

– Je ne te parle pas de famille, je ne te parle pas de sorciers ou de moldus ! Nous tous, les habitants de la Terre, nous descendons des mêmes ancêtres, si l'on remonte assez loin, souffla Luna. Nous venons du même ventre...

**xXx**

Hermione se retint de rouler des yeux. Les réponses alambiquées de Luna Lovegood lui avaient toujours donné mal au crâne, aussi efficacement que les formules d'Arithmancie mal recopiées sur les parchemins de ses camarades. Cependant, après le long silence qui avait suivi le témoignage d'Abelforth, elle s'apercevait maintenant que cette manière insensée de parler faisait partie intégrante de la personnalité de Luna. Et que, pour une raison inconnue, elle n'aurait pas autant d'affection pour la Serdaigle si ses paroles étaient pleines de lieux communs et de banalités.

Si on retrouvait la case qui manquait à Luna, peut-être que la jeune fille ne vaudrait plus le coup d'être fréquentée.

Mais est-ce que cela signifiait pour autant que, quand elle se taisait comme tout-à-l'heure, Luna était moins Luna ? Cela paraissait bien radical... C'était comme dire qu'il lui fallait des radis aux oreilles et des Lorgnospectres sur le nez pour être elle-même !

Il devait y avoir d'autres sons qui lui étaient plus propres, plus particuliers que sa voix, et qui faisaient d'elle un individu unique.

– Tu veux savoir pourquoi on se ressemble tant, Ariana et moi ? demanda subitement Luna. C'est parce que nous sommes amies. D'elle à moi, de moi à elle, il n'y a qu'un pas et nous le franchissons à tour de rôle...

Elle commença à faire des pas chassés et à s'amuser avec son ombre, qu'elle projetait sur les murs, les meubles et sur Hermione.

– Tu... Peut-on vraiment être _ami_ avec un tableau ? demanda Hermione, qui était tour à tour plongée dans la pénombre et dans la lumière.

L'embarras et l'exaspération la rendaient indélicate.

– C'est un objet et toi tu es–

– Ariana est bien plus qu'un ensemble de couleurs, tout comme toi et moi, nous sommes bien moins qu'une masse de matière, la coupa Luna, légèrement froissée.

Elle s'était arrêtée de gesticuler et elle regardait désormais Hermione de toute sa hauteur.

– Qu'importe la forme que nous revêtons, tant que nous résonnons ensemble, tant que nous nous comprenons, continua-t-elle, en apposant sa main contre la toile du tableau. Nous ne sommes pas hermétiques et les choses passent, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. C'est cela, l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Un échange, une relation, quelque chose où l'on est deux ?

– Mais... mais elle ne parle même pas ! protesta Hermione, butée, si butée qu'elle ne se leva pas, pour ne pas avoir l'air de prendre leur accrochage à cœur. Comment peux-tu _comprendre_ , avoir de l'empathie pour un personnage peint ? Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment _quelque chose à comprendre_ ? Elle est comme un héros de roman, un être fictif, tout droit sorti de l'imagination d'un...

Elle s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase, se rendant compte que ce qu'elle disait était inexact. Non, le portrait d'Ariana n'était pas tout à fait fictif. Il représentait la petite sœur d'Albus et Abelforth Dumbledore, une personne qui avait réellement existé. Mais l'artiste avait-il correctement peint Ariana Dumbledore, avait-il reproduit à l'identique tous les détails qui la constituaient ? En réalité, ses cheveux avaient peut-être été plus clairs, ses yeux plus foncés, ses pommettes plus...

– Ariana ne parle pas, mais je t'ai déjà dit, il y a deux mois au bord du Lac, que les Sombrals ne parlaient pas beaucoup et que, pourtant, nous étions amis, répondit Luna, sur le ton de la défensive. Heureusement que nous pouvons aimer sans parole.

Hermione était si étonné que l'autre sorcière se soit rappelée de ce morceau précis de leur conversation du 2 septembre qu'elle en oublia de répondre. Ainsi les élucubrations de Luna n'étaient pas des paroles sans conséquence, des pensées vagues et brouillonnes trop hâtivement transposées en mots et aussitôt dispersées par le vent !

Mais après tout, malgré son extravagance, Luna Lovegood appartenait à Serdaigle.

– Et quand nous ne parlons pas, toi et moi, cessons-nous d'être amies ? demanda finalement Luna, avec une ingénuité que Hermione savait feinte.

Le sourire flou qui flottait habituellement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille blonde s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus cruel, en une sorte de grimace jubilatoire. Mais peut-être que Hermione surinterprétait et que Luna avait simplement envie d'éternuer.

– Tu sais bien que non... finit-elle par marmonner. La parole ne fait pas tout. Parfois, il n'y a pas besoin du tout de mots. Je suis désolée.

– Hermione est désolée, tu sais, dit Luna, à l'intention du tableau.

Ariana hocha la tête et n'ouvrit pas la bouche. La pièce retomba dans le silence et, comme Hermione avait peur de dire une nouvelle bêtise, elle trouva plus sage de garder désormais ses réflexions pour elle. Le seul mouvement venait de la poussière qui dansait dans la lumière.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi, Hermione assise, Luna debout à un mètre d'elle et, bien qu'elle ne parlaient pas et ne faisaient rien de constructif, après leur petite querelle, elles partageaient un moment paisible et agréable, de ceux que seuls vivent les êtres qui se sentent parfaitement en confiance l'un en compagnie de l'autre.

**xXx**

Après quelques minutes, les oreilles de Hermione, qui ne captaient tout d'abord que le bourdonnement de la rue et les bruits sourds qui leur parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée, commencèrent à entendre autre chose. Au début, c'était aussi diffus et discret que la nuit qui tombe sur la Forêt Interdite et la jeune fille n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle croyait entendre. Mais petit à petit, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Tout comme les craquements, les hululements et les bruits de pas devenaient plus sonores au fur et à mesure que la lumière baissait, dans le calme qui s'était installé dans la chambre d'Abelforth Dumbledore, le chant émis par Luna augmentait inexorablement de volume.

Les différents sons que produisait le corps fragile debout à côté de Hermione, se faisaient de plus en plus distincts, jusqu'au point où la Gryffondor, mal à l'aise, faillit plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Elle craignait toutefois de mal faire, en rompant l'atmosphère tranquille qui les entourait, alors elle demeura immobile, les yeux mi-clos, à écouter fonctionner le corps de son amie.

Elle n'avait pas à faire d'effort : souffles, gargouillements, crissements, craquements, toutes sortes de bruits se précipitaient dans ses pavillons auriculaires avec l'empressement et l'inéluctabilité d'une vague. Et elle le comprit enfin : quand Luna se taisait, elle n'était pas silencieuse.

Contrairement à un minéral, la jeune fille, même coite, restait bruyante. Les bruits dont elle était à l'origine faisaient partie d'elle-même... Bien entendu, ils étaient plus dissonants que les cliquetis parfaits d'un mécanisme de montre, mais ils n'en formaient pas moins une mélodie organique totalement unique.

Car on pouvait enlever à Luna la parole, mais on ne pouvait pas lui ôter le gargouillis, la déglutition, le reniflement. Tous ces éléments sonores étaient tellement caractéristiques de sa personne, ils étaient tellement constitutifs de son organisme, qu'on ne les entendait qu'en y prêtant particulièrement attention. En effet, la plupart du temps, personne ne s'attardait sur les sons faibles et discordants qui émanaient du corps des autres êtres humains.

Hermione était cependant dans une phase d'attention. Et c'était incroyable tout ce que le corps de Luna lui disait !

La Gryffondor n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir analyser toutes les informations que lui transmettaient ses oreilles, mais elle y parvint sans problème. A force de fréquenter Luna, peut-être avait-elle appris à déchiffrer, sans s'en apercevoir, le langage cafouilleux, faits de borborygmes et de sifflements, qui était celui de son corps.

La Serdaigle avait le nez bouché, voilà ce que lui indiquait le tiède clapotis qui retentissait quand elle inspirait par le nez. Elle avait mal à la gorge, voilà ce signifiaient les raclements qui résonnaient régulièrement dans l'air. Ses cheveux avaient besoin d'une nouvelle coupe, voilà ce qu'impliquait le bruissement qui se faisait entendre trop souvent, quand la jeune fille remettait en place une mèche de cheveux tombée devant ses yeux.

Et elle avait faim. Son ventre vrombissait comme un chat et criait littéralement « famine ! ». Ça faisait un boucan de tous les diables et quand le gargouillement était à son plus haut volume, ça couvrait tous les autres sons.

Hermione ne trouvait pas cela dérangeant et elle n'avait pas honte pour son amie. Elle avait pour habitude de ne rougir des bruits d'estomac qu'avec les inconnus ou les simples connaissances et, elle n'aurait su dire quand cela était arrivé, mais Luna et elle n'étaient définitivement plus de simples connaissances.

– Allons manger, proposa-t-elle doucement. Monsieur Abelforth nous préparera sûrement quelque chose, si on le lui demande gentiment.

Luna sourit doucement et son ventre, plus honnête, grogna de satisfaction, car Hermione avait enfin compris que le silence avait parfois du bon.


	3. Les pages jaunies au parfum envoûtant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : A propos du fait de contrôler ses flux menstruels (free flow instinct) et du fait de boycotter l'exploitation animale (véganisme). Bien que ce soit des courants qui me parlent, je n'aurais jamais imposé ces convictions à des personnages chez qui ça paraîtrait OOC. Luna est simple et bienveillante, je la vois très bien refuser de porter des protections hygiéniques et se nourrir frugalement. Quant à Hermione, elle est féministe, engagée contre l'oppression des créatures, je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer se battre pour libérer le corps féminin et les animaux d'élevage.
> 
> Note (2) : Août, dans l'ancien calendrier romain, s'appelait sextilis et était le sixième mois. Quand le mois a été renommé augustus en honneur de l'empereur, il est aussi devenu le huitième mois.
> 
> Note (3) : "leur refuge était un tombeau" est un emprunt éhonté à la chanson "Inachevés" des Casseurs Flowters (Orelsan et Gringe) : "Incapable de voir que tous mes refuges sont mes tombeaux".

* * *

_**16 janvier 1999, après-midi. Dans la Salle Commune.** _

* * *

 

Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, diffusant une légère odeur de fumée qui, loin d'être envahissante et suffocante comme celle de l'encens qui ne cessait de brûler dans la classe de Divination, apportait un charme suranné à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Les fauteuils dépareillés, les plaids aux motifs bigarrés, l'épaisse moquette rouge qui peluchait, jusqu'aux murs de pierres anciennes, toute la pièce semblait plus chaleureuse quand elle était imprégnée du parfum de bois incendié, qui incitait les occupants à perfectionner leur faculté à ne rien faire – et à le faire bien.

Les Gryffondors discutaient tranquillement entre eux, amassés en petits groupes dispersés aux quatre coins de la Salle Commune. Certains jouaient à la Bataille Explosive – et la poudre qui émanait des cartes sorcières planait elle aussi dans les airs, se mélangeant à l'odeur du feu –, d'autres n'avaient même pas assez de motivation pour se lancer dans une activité impliquant de _bouger_ et, les yeux à demi-clos, ils s'appliquaient à se détendre, avec un zèle admirable.

Dans un canapé à l'écart de l'âtre, Hermione Granger avait elle aussi abandonné l'idée de travailler et elle caressait distraitement Pattenrond d'une main, en maintenant ouvert de l'autre un livre de contes de fée.

Nous étions l'après-midi du samedi 16 janvier 1999 et les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine, mais il semblait que personne dans le château, y compris les professeurs, ne s'était réhabitué au rythme scolaire. A Poudlard ou dans les maisons familiales, les premières vacances de Noël depuis la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui avaient été une longue période de festivités, où l'on n'avait eu qu'une seule chose en tête : profiter au maximum de la paix nouvellement établie en mangeant, buvant et dansant en honneur des morts.

Ron et Harry avaient passé deux semaines formidables au Terrier – c'était ce que Harry racontait dans sa carte de vœux, qui dégageait une subtile odeur de Biéraubeurre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pareil sans Hermione et ils auraient aimé la voir et partager ces moments en sa compagnie, mais ils comprenaient parfaitement qu'elle ait préféré passer quinze jours avec ses parents qui, malgré leurs récents problèmes de mémoire, avaient réclamé leur fille unique comme un enfant sa peluche favorite.

La lettre de Ron avait été plus sèche que celle de Harry et elle répétait, à quelques mots près, le contenu de celle de son meilleur ami. La déception voilée par les points d'exclamation, la rancœur étouffée par les tournures de phrase enthousiastes n'avaient pas échappé à Hermione. La sorcière comprenait son ressentiment – Ron et Harry lui manquaient aussi et elle se languissait de leurs retrouvailles – mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Ron injuste.

Cette année encore, Ron et Harry vivaient ensemble, au dortoir de l'école des Aurors. Ils allaient continuer à tracer leur route côte à côte et, plus le temps passerait, moins Hermione ferait partie de leur quotidien. Et la rupture de Ginny et Harry n'avait rien changé au fait que le Survivant serait pour toujours considéré comme un membre authentique de la famille Weasley.

Quant à elle... Hermione avait ses propres parents, ses propres plans pour l'avenir. Elle aimait sincèrement Ron, elle le trouvait extraordinaire, mais maintenant que leurs journées n'avaient plus rien en commun, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à s'imaginer continuer avec lui. Cette pensée lui déplaisait, bien entendu. Comme elle aurait voulu être, à l'instar de nombreuses héroïnes de roman, éternellement dévolue à son premier amour !

Pourtant, elle avait fini par accepter que leur attachement profond avait peu de chances de survivre à des années à mener des vies totalement différentes. Après leurs études, s'ils se réunissaient, ils seraient des êtres changés, façonnés par leurs expériences personnelles et le Ron Weasley maladroit, rancunier et adorable dont Hermione était tombée amoureuse ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, qu'une étincelle fugace perdue dans le visage d'un sorcier adulte.

Hermione n'avait absolument pas prévu de se perdre dans une rêverie mélancolique, aussi, quand elle remarqua que ses pensées étaient partie à la dérive, emportées par les effluves de bois de charme et de chêne, tenta-t-elle de se ressaisir.

**xXx**

Elle se replongea de force dans le conte des Trois Frères, en espérant y trouver une distraction. Elle tenait son exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même et, après tant de lectures et de relectures, elle était capable de lire l'exemplaire original en runes sans l'aide d'un dictionnaire.

Toutefois, en ce samedi après-midi, les symboles refusaient de se transformer en mots et la sorcière faillit geindre de frustration. Pattenrond, sur ses genoux, dut percevoir le mécontentement de son humain et se laissa tomber sur la moquette, pour trouver un compagnon de détente dégageant des ondes plus positives.

Hermione ne lâcha pas son livre pour autant. Elle continua à le regarder avec obstination mais les runes continuaient à danser narquoisement sous ses yeux. Alors, prise d'une inspiration insensée, elle approcha l'ouvrage de son visage et se mit à le respirer.

Ho, l'odeur des vieux livres avait toujours agi sur elle comme une douce infusion de tilleul. Voilà, elle se sentait déjà mieux, apaisée, le nez fourré dans les pages jaunies au parfum envoûtant. Elle inhala bien fort et l'arôme humide et délicat d'amande et de vanille s'engouffra dans ses narines, la transportant tout à fait ailleurs.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, sans s'en apercevoir, pour mieux s'abandonner à l'ensorcelante nostalgie qui emplissait son cœur. Tout son corps se relâcha d'un coup, ses membres devinrent tout mous et elle soupira d'aise.

Mais dès qu'elle éloigna le livre de contes de son visage, son nez capta une odeur qui ne traînait pas dans la Salle Commune un instant plus tôt. C'était une odeur discrète, mais bien plus agressive que celle qui provenait d'un feu de cheminée ou d'un vieil ouvrage, car elle n'était pas ambiante, mais repliée sur elle-même, émise par quelque chose en particulier.

Et ça sentait les pièces de monnaie, ça attaquait le nez comme l'odeur du métal : ça sentait le _sang._ Curieuse et vaguement inquiète, Hermione se retourna doucement. Quelqu'un s'était-il fait mal ? Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de balayer toute la Salle Commune du regard car Luna Lovegood lui bloquait la vue.

La Serdaigle se tenait derrière le canapé occupé par Hermione, les lèvres décorées de son habituel sourire brumeux.

– Depuis quand es-tu là ? lui demanda Hermione, amusée.

La journée que les deux sorcières avaient passée ensemble à Pré-au-Lard en novembre n'avait été que la première d'une longue série. Désormais, plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir Luna à la table de Gryffondor, parlant à bâtons rompus avec Hermione. Et si, la première fois, on avait été surpris de voir Luna rejoindre Hermione dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ce n'était plus le cas depuis un bon moment.

Ce samedi-là, aucun des étudiants n'accorda à la Serdaigle plus de quelques secondes d'attention.

– Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit honnêtement Luna. Je peux ?

**xXx**

Hermione se décala de bon cœur et son amie se lova immédiatement dans le canapé à côté d'elle, avec un soupir de contentement. La Serdaigle avait adopté la même position lascive que Pattenrond un quart d'heure plus tôt et elle paraissait si bien, emmêlée dans les couvertures patckwork, que l'on s'attendait presque à ce qu'un ronronnement fasse vibrer ses épaules. Hermione eut un geste involontaire vers les cheveux de l'autre sorcière, mais elle se reprit tout juste à temps.

Qui était-elle pour se permettre de caresser la tête de son amie ? Luna ne s'en serait pas formalisée, elle était bien trop peu à cheval sur les étiquettes pour cela, mais ne serait-ce pas là une conduite inappropriée, car trop intime, réservée aux couples ?

Alors, Hermione, pour retrouver sa contenance, agrippa le livre de contes posé sur ses genoux. Son mouvement brusque attira l'attention de Luna et la jeune fille se redressa sur un coude, intriguée.

– C'est le... conte... des Trois Frères, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Luna, en suivant du doigt les gros symboles alignés sous celui des Reliques de la Morts.

– C'est ça, répondit Hermione, avec un sourire admiratif. J'oublie souvent que je ne suis pas la seule dans cette école à avoir assidûment étudié les Runes Anciennes.

Luna lui jeta un coup d'œil déconcerté, comme si tous les sorciers naissaient avec la capacité à déchiffrer le vieux langage. Mais Hermione ne s'en aperçut pas, car l'odeur de sang venait de nouveau d'assaillir ses narines. Et cela ne faisait plus aucun doute : cette odeur venait de Luna.

Un court instant, elle fut toute embarrassée. Luna était peut-être dans sa période du mois... Hermione devait-elle lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il serait judicieux qu'elle aille faire un tour aux toilettes, pour vérifier sa protection hygiénique ?

Mais Luna lui avait un jour dit ne pas polluer ses parties génitales d'onctions ou de sortilèges quand elle avait ses règles. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle régulait toute seule ses menstruations, comme les enfants apprennent à ne plus faire pipi au lit. Et Hermione avait été convaincue qu'elle en était tout à fait capable.

Elle-même s'entraînait désormais, sans en avoir touché mot à personne, à contrôler ses flux. L'exercice qu'elle avait tout d'abord considéré d'un œil sceptique s'avérait moins stressant que libérateur.

Après s'être fait cette réflexion, elle s'aperçut soudain que l'odeur métallique ne provenait pas de la culotte de son amie mais de sa main droite, qui était couverte de sang séché.

– Luna, mais tu saignes ! s'exclama-t-elle, en lâchant son livre.

La Serdaigle entrouvrit la paume de sa main, l'observa méticuleusement sous tous les angles, avant de répondre :

– Mais pas du tout, Hermione.

– Arrête, je sais bien reconnaître du sang, ne m'insulte pas.

– Ce n'est pas le mien, dit l'autre sorcière d'un ton insouciant.

– Tu es allée voir les Sombrals, dit Hermione, en réalisant que le sang venait sûrement d'un morceau de viande offert aux chevaux ailés. Je croyais que tu étais végétarienne ?

– Moi oui, les Sombrals non, malheureusement. Je leur ai déjà expliqué tous les bénéfices d'une nourriture exclusivement végétale – sur le plan éthique, physique et écologique – mais ils tiennent trop à leurs morceaux de cadavre, soupira Luna.

– Et ils demeurent tes amis, même s'ils sont des créatures sanguinaires ?

– Tu restes mon amie, même si tu consommes encore des animaux, répliqua implacablement la Serdaigle.

**xXx**

Hermione se terra dans le silence. Elle n'avait pas encore le courage – était-ce de la fierté ? – d'avouer à Luna qu'elle avait cessé, après avoir entendu tous les arguments en faveur du végétarisme, d'ingurgiter des produits résultant de l'exploitation des autres êtres sensibles. Si elle le lui disait, il n'y avait nul doute que la Serdaigle la féliciterait d'avoir renoué avec sa compassion et qu'elle serait tout simplement heureuse pour les animaux. Elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à lui chantonner narquoisement « Je te l'avais bien dit ! ».

Mais, pour Hermione, admettre qu'elle avait changé son mode d'alimentation suite à une conversation avec Luna Lovegood, c'était aussi admettre toute l'influence que l'autre sorcière avait sur elle. Et c'était affronter le fait qu'elle n'éprouvait plus envers Luna de la gêne ou de la pitié mais, au contraire, une profonde et bien trop sincère admiration, un sentiment tout nouveau pour elle, car elle était plutôt habituée au contraire.

Harry et Ron, les professeurs, ses parents, tout le monde avait toujours reconnu et respecté son intelligence et sa justesse, ses grands principes moraux et son combat contre les injustices. A part Luna. Luna lui offrait une façon différente de voir les choses, où les détails, les faits qui semblaient insignifiants – comme refuser de verser du lait dans son thé –, avaient bien plus d'importance que les belles et hautes idées **(1)**.

Un jour, Hermione le lui dirait, le jour où son amour-propre voudrait bien lui lâcher la grappe, le jour où elle aurait noué avec Luna un lien aussi fort que son amour pour Harry et Ron.

– Ce symbole a été tracé à la main, n'est-ce pas ? observa Luna, en caressant le dessin des Reliques de la Mort, ignorant les états d'âme de l'autre fille.

– Il m'a fallu des semaines pour m'en rendre compte ! se lamenta Hermione. Comment est-il possible que tu sois si observatrice ?

– Je l'avais sous les yeux, comment n'aurais-je pas pu le _remarquer_ ? lui répondit Luna, en la dévisageant. D'ailleurs, est-ce que ce livre sent aussi bon qu'il en a l'air ? Tu semblais si ravie tout-à-l'heure, le nez dedans !

La Serdaigle prit le livre de contes des mains de Hermione et respira un grand coup. Exactement comme Hermione un instant plus tôt, tout son corps se relaxa au moment où l'odeur de renfermé remonta dans son nez, glissa le long de sa trachée, se précipita dans ses bronches, passa dans ses bronchioles et se perdit dans ses alvéoles pulmonaires.

– J'ai l'impression de sniffer de la poudre magique, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. Mais dis-moi Hermione, je suis curieuse. Quand est-ce que le symbole des Reliques de la Mort a été ajouté à ce livre ?

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils. Le Professeur Dumbledore a du le dessiner peu de temps avant sa mort, j'imagine. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il avait déjà prévu de me léguer son exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ quand j'étais encore en première année...

– Je suis désolée de te contredire, annonça Luna d'un ton contrit, mais je suis certaine que ce symbole est dans ce livre depuis bien plus plus longtemps que cela.

– Tu vas me dire qu'il était déjà là _avant notre naissance_ ? lui demanda Hermione, avec un sourire taquin.

– Je le crois, dit très sérieusement Luna. Respire de nouveau cette page, en faisait bien attention aux détails, et tu comprendras que j'ai raison.

Bien que perplexe, Hermione s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Elle pencha la tête dans le livre, comme dans une Pensine, et respira longuement. Cette fois-ci, plutôt que de se laisser transporter par l'odeur rassurante des vieilles pages, elle tenta de différencier les informations olfactives qui lui parvenaient, cherchant à détecter l'amertume d'un café renversé, le sel de larmes tombées, l'acidité de la bile remontée, mais en vain : le livre sentait uniquement le vieux livre.

Et elle fut frappée par un éclair de compréhension.

**xXx**

– La Magie laisse toujours une trace mais l'encre de ce dessin n'a plus aucune odeur... chuchota-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret, en passant révéremment la pulpe de son doigt sur le symbole des Reliques de la Mort.

Le signe resta inchangé – il avait été depuis longtemps absorbé par le papier – et sa présence là semblait aussi légitime que celle des runes qui couvraient le reste de la page. Il avait entièrement été assimilé à l'ouvrage.

– Si le symbole des Reliques avait été dessiné juste avant la mort du professeur Dumbledore, sa présence n'aurait jamais pu échapper au Ministère de la Magie ! Des sortilèges élémentaires auraient immédiatement détecté une altération aussi récente... Mais Scrimgeour n'a rien trouvé, ce qui signifie que le dessin est devenu partie intégrante du livre et pour cela il a du falloir des années, voire des décennies ! s'exclama Hermione. Je ne comprends pas, le professeur Dumbledore aurait-il finalement tout prévu avant notre naissance, avant la _prophétie_ ? Ça semble dingue...

Luna la regardait, rayonnante, avec la fierté d'un parent dont le gosse vient de faire son premier caca au pot.

– Tu sais, je n'aime pas les idées fantaisistes, finit-elle par dire sans ironie, mais imagine-toi une seule seconde que ce n'est pas le Professeur Dumbledore qui l'a mis là, mais quelqu'un d'autre, il y a de cela presque un siècle...

– Les Reliques de la Mort, c'est aussi la marque de Grindelwald, souffla Hermione, estomaquée. Tu crois vraiment que... ? Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ? Ça semble si fou ! Si... tiré par les cheveux ! Et pourtant beaucoup plus logique ! Ho, les hypothèses se bousculent dans ma tête !

– Calme-toi, Hermione, tu empestes le stress, la gronda Luna, en se calant confortablement dans le canapé. Après tout, nous sommes un samedi après-midi d'hiver, nous sommes toutes les deux bien au chaud, et la fumée de bois nous entoure comme un cocon. En plus, il n'y a pas urgence, Messieurs Dumbledore et Grindelwald sont morts. Alors pourquoi ne pas te décontracter ?

Hermione s'abstint de rétorquer que dans toute l'histoire du fait de se calmer, personne ne s'était jamais calmé quand on lui avait ordonné de se calmer. Elle entreprit plutôt de chercher une position agréable, en remuant rageusement les coussins et les plaids et, enfin, quand elle eut réussit à se fondre parfaitement dans le côté gauche du canapé, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le crépitement et le parfum du feu.

En trois secondes, elle était totalement ailleurs. Son corps reposait toujours dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, à quelques centimètres de celui de Luna Lovegood, mais son esprit était parti en cavale un siècle en arrière, dans le village de Godric's Hollow. Luna avait eu raison, comme souvent : il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se laisser aller.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

C'était une chaude après-midi d'août, ce mois qui, selon les calendriers, est soit le sixième, soit le huitième de l'année **(2)**. Le soleil illuminait majestueusement les toits et les rues de Godric's Hollow et toutes les choses et les êtres qui étaient touchés par ses rayons paraissaient divines, car entourés d'or céleste.

Albus et Gellert, eux, n'étaient pas dehors, tout excités par le beau temps comme les autres villageois. Ils étaient enfermés dans la petite chambre de Gellert, au premier étage de la maison de Bathilda Bagshot. Le rideau était tiré, la fenêtre, fermée et l'air, irrespirable.

Chaque inspiration était un effort, chaque expiration un supplice. Car leur refuge était un tombeau : à chaque fois que les lèvres de l'un des deux sorciers laissaient passer un souffle, la chaleur augmentait lentement, oh terriblement lentement, de manière infime, absolument imperceptible, mais elle grimpait inévitablement **(3)**.

Et quand les quatre jeunes poumons auraient extirpé tout l'oxygène de l'air ambiant, il n'y resterait plus que du CO2. Et quand il n'y aurait même plus de CO2, les deux garçons allongés dans le petit lit une place n'auraient plus de problème pour respirer, car ils seraient morts.

Toutefois, ni Albus ni Gellert n'avaient pour projet de mourir de sitôt. Au contraire, leur désir viscéral et gorgé d' _hubris_ de devenir Maîtres de la Mort impliquait plutôt _l'abolition_ du décès. Et c'était pour cela – parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de crever – que les deux sorciers, en temps normal intarissables, étaient murés dans un lourd silence.

Ils économisaient au maximum les si rares et si précieuses molécules d'O2, cet élément chimique indispensable à leur survie, et il n'y avait que leurs pensées individuelles pour faire du bruit dans leurs têtes.

Autour d'eux tout était calme, tout dans la chambre était comme putréfié. Leurs aisselles puaient la transpiration post-coïtale, leurs haleines étaient chargées dans leurs bouches et leurs pénis flasques sentaient aussi fort que s'ils ne s'étaient pas douchés depuis trois jours. On aurait pu les croire morts et il suffisait d'un peu d'imagination pour se convaincre qu'il planait au dessus d'eux une odeur de chair pourrissante.

Bien entendu, ils auraient pu ouvrir la fenêtre ou jeter dans les airs un sortilège rafraîchissant. Ils auraient pu s'écarter l'un de l'autre et arrêter de respirer bêtement l'expiration chaude de l'autre. Ils auraient pu désentrelacer leurs jambes, récupérer leurs bras respectifs, décoller leurs ventres moites, éloigner leurs visages humides.

Mais le moment leur semblait beaucoup plus authentique, dans la fournaise créée par le sexe et le manque d'air, comme si leur relation, pour être vraie, se devait d'être nue et sale. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils ne couchaient ensemble que pendant la journée. Une fois la nuit tombée, la lumière bienveillante de la lune aurait conféré à leurs ébats une allure féerique. Et Gellert n'était pas un adolescent qui s'encombrait de romantisme. Ce qu'il y avait entre Albus et lui n'avait rien d'une saine histoire d'amour.

**xXx**

Le jour où Gellert et lui avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, Albus avait quitté la chambre de son ami persuadé que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Non pas qu'il avait peur, ou qu'il regrettait, oh ça non, mais il couvait envers Gellert un tel complexe d'infériorité qu'il n'avait pas voulu se bercer d'illusions. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que Gellert voudrait de nouveau coucher avec lui ?

Albus savait que le sexe n'était pour Gellert qu'une distraction, une pause libératrice, une façon efficace et récréative de s'aérer la cervelle. Il s'était laissé pénétrer par Gellert en toute connaissance de cause : il avait accepté d'être utilisé comme exutoire. Et il avait vécu quelque chose d'indicible, de sublime, quelque chose qu'il s'était dépêché de déposer dans sa Pensine, au-cas-où un jour, pris de nostalgie, il ait besoin de vérifier que cet événement unique avait bien eu lieu.

Toutefois, deux jours après leur première partie de jambes en l'air, Gellert l'avait de nouveau invité à le rejoindre dans sa chambre, prétextant avoir des livres très fragiles à lui montrer. Et ce petit jeu avait continué durant les semaines suivantes, sans rythme ni logique particulières.

Un jour, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et ils discutaient passionnément de leur rêve révolutionnaire, dessinant des plans et des schémas, décortiquant la bibliothèque de Bathilda et se baladant de par l'Angleterre en quête d'informations sur les Reliques.

Le lendemain, ils passaient des heures au lit et, entortillés dans les draps trempés, ils en oubliaient presque le Plus Grand Bien et le conte des Trois Frères, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à défier les lois de l'anatomie.

Et le jour d'après, Gellert agissait comme s'il n'avait pas eu, moins de douze heures auparavant, la bite entièrement plongée dans l'anus d'Albus. Et Albus s'accommodait comme il pouvait de leur drôle de relation, tout en essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas nourrir d'espoirs sans fondement.

Il n'exigerait jamais de Gellert autre chose que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, bien que cela ne l'empêchait pas, à ses heures perdues, d'espérer... Impossible, impossible ! se répétait-il souvent, quand ses pensées traîtresses lui faisaient miroiter la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse avec Gellert. Le fantasme d'une histoire, rien que le fantasme, le satisfaisait déjà amplement.

Pendant ce temps, les journées s'étaient faites de plus en plus chaudes, et Gellert avait obstinément refusé de faire quoique ce soit pour purifier l'air de sa chambre.

**xXx**

Cela ne dérangeait pas Albus. Il aimait sentir l'impact que Gellert avait sur le monde et sur lui et, de temps à autres, ses narines s'ouvraient grand pour accueillir son odeur stagnante de sueur, de sexe et de renfermé, si familière désormais, qu'elle était devenue pour lui l'essence même de son compagnon.

Gellert le regardait parfois faire et il trouvait le spectacle très amusant : Albus ne cherchait même pas à cacher son émerveillement ! Il respirait l'étranger d'un an son cadet à plein poumons, comme si Gellert était l'air frais et vierge d'une montagne, comme s'il était le vent salé et enivrant de la mer.

Mais Gellert n'était rien de tout cela. Il sentait l'être humain après le cul, il sentait les instants blancs et instables qui suivent la jouissance. Cependant, Albus s'était convaincu tout seul – sans même un coup de pouce de Gellert ! – que son nouvel ami était l'Univers et cette foi aliénait tous ses sens, au point où personne n'aurait pu le convaincre que Gellert sentait mauvais.

Après seulement un mois et demi, Albus Dumbledore s'était intégralement mis à nu devant Gellert. De son plein gré, il s'était passé un collier de chien autour du cou et c'était à peine s'il ne se pavanait pas, tout content d'appartenir à son maître.

Il lui avait livré avec joie ses pensées les plus noires, ses souvenirs les plus intimes et il ne s'était jamais opposé à aucune des positions grotesques et douloureuses que Gellert prétendait vouloir essayer.

Ho, comme Albus l'aimait, comme il l'idolâtrait ! Et comme Gellert aimait ça ! Il n'en aimait que plus Albus en retour – car il aimait Albus ou plutôt, il ne se lassait pas d'être regardé avec adulation, de constituer, pour un être aussi intelligent et talentueux, un astre solaire.

Gellert se leva d'un coup. Il en avait assez de penser à sa relation avec Albus. Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda aussitôt Albus, inquiet.

Gellert se planta devant lui, son pénis se balançant impudiquement entre ses jambes, et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, rien que pour voir l'autre garçon feindre l'indifférence et se trahir en déglutissant bruyamment. Resté dans le lit, Albus écarta légèrement les jambes afin d'exposer sa nudité, comme si cela allait inciter son compagnon à se recoucher à ses côtés. Devant tant de pathétisme qui s'ignore, Gellert rit mentalement.

**xXx**

– Regarde ce que ma grande-tante m'a offert, dit-il en ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau.

Il en sortit un vieux livre. Albus s'assit au bord du lit et tendit la main, mais Gellert ne bougea pas. Avec un soupir, Albus consentit à se lever.

– _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_ , déchiffra-t-il facilement, la tête calée sur l'épaule de son ami. Ne me dis pas que c'est la première édition ?

L'excitation lui fit momentanément oublier sa nudité et celle du garçon auquel il était collé. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le livre.

– Gellert Grindelwald ne mérite que le meilleur, rit le blond.

Il sentit de petites vibrations dans son dos, preuves qu'Albus était lui aussi en train de rire. Tout à coup, Albus se figea.

– Bathilda, qui est si fière de sa collection de livres rares, te l'a donné ? À quelle occasion ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Ce livre doit valoir une petite fortune !

Gellert ne répondit pas. La grande majorité du temps, Albus et lui partageaient les mêmes opinions mais, parfois, l'ancien Gryffondor se montrait étrangement conventionnel. Par exemple, il ne cautionnait le vol, le mensonge et la tromperie que dans les cas où il n'existerait aucun autre moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Gellert, lui, ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse s'échiner à chercher une solution politiquement correcte, quand la fraude était toujours plus commode.

Pour faire oublier ses doutes à Albus, il se retourna et déposa un baiser tendre mais sec sur son front. Le brun reçut ce signe d'affection comme la bénédiction d'une bonne étoile et il passa à autre chose.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant le livre.

Gellert haussa un sourcil et déposa les _Contes_ dans ses mains.

– Un peu que tu peux, je te l'offre.

– Tu m'offres quelque chose que l'on t'a offert ? dit Albus, en hésitant entre rire et blâme. Tu es vraiment sans gêne, ma parole !

– De quoi pourrais-je donc être gêné ? plaisanta Gellert.

Albus n'ayant rien à redire, il enchaîna :

– Tu le connais déjà par cœur, sinon tu ne me le donnerais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as lu méthodiquement, tu en as analysé toutes les Runes et maintenant tu attends que j'en fasse de même. Il doit être en ta possession depuis au moins une semaine – et encore, je suis gentil – et tu n'as jamais jugé bon de m'en parler !

– Je suis en train de t'en parler là, non ? dit Gellert, avec irritation. Je voulais te faire la _surprise._

Albus le regarda d'un air dubitatif mais, une fois encore, il passa outre.

– Alors, est-ce que le conte des Trois Frères a été censuré au travers des siècles ? Y a-t-il des sens cachés, des indices, des noms peut-être ? s'enquit-il gentiment, tout en sachant que Gellert le lui aurait déjà fait savoir si cela avait été le cas.

– Les versions et les traductions que nous avons lues épuisent malheureusement toutes les interprétations possibles, répondit Gellert, dégoûté. Bien que ce soit un bel objet, ce livre ne m'a rien appris.

Albus acquiesça. Si Gellert disait n'avoir rien trouvé dans la première édition, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à y trouver car, tout comme lui, il maîtrisait parfaitement les Runes Anciennes.

– Je te fais confiance, mais rien ne vaut une seconde lecture, n'est-ce pas ? Histoire d'être certain que rien n'a échappé à ta grande vigilance... dit Albus, d'un ton léger.

– Parfait ! se réjouit Gellert. Mais ne crois pas que je vais t'abandonner ce livre – mon livre – sans le marquer...

– Incorrigible, marmonna Albus avec un sourire.

**xXx**

Gellert, toujours aussi nu et toujours aussi peu embarrassé de l'être, attrapa une plume blanche qui traînait sur le bureau. Albus dévissa un encrier et regarda son compagnon y plonger le bout de la plume. L'encre noire s'infiltra dans le tube creux qui en fut rapidement saturé, mais Gellert laissa obstinément la plume dans l'encrier, comme s'il espérait qu'elle se gangrène toute entière, qu'elle flétrisse et qu'elle meure. Il finit par admettre sa défaite. Seule l'extrémité de son instrument d'écriture avait bien voulu se souiller d'encre.

– Efface le dessin au dessus du titre du conte des Trois Frères, ordonna-t-il, avec le ton autoritaire et capricieux d'un gamin boudeur.

Albus feuilleta précautionneusement le livre jusqu'à trouver la bonne page. Au dessus du titre de l'histoire, deux arcs de cercle et quelques vagues figuraient un pont enjambant une rivière.

– Tu es sûr ?

Gellert leva les yeux au ciel et agita impatiemment sa plume. Albus eut le réflexe de plaquer le livre contre son torse pour le protéger des éclaboussures : ses avant-bras se trouvèrent tachetés d'une dizaine de gouttes noires et brillantes. Il ne reçut aucune excuse de Gellert, mais il n'en avait pas attendue.

Il récupéra sa baguette par terre et, sans prendre le temps de nettoyer l'encre qui constellait sa peau, il se concentra pour faire disparaître proprement le petit dessin du pont. Sa baguette aspira lentement l'illustration. Le papier, à cet endroit-là, redevint immaculé.

Dès qu'Albus eut fini, Gellert le poussa rudement et traça le symbole des Reliques de la Mort au dessus du titre du conte des Trois Frères.

– Voilà, dit-il, satisfait. Comme ça, dans des années, quand tu verras ce symbole – mon symbole, _notre_ symbole – tu te rappelleras que ce livre m'a d'abord appartenu.

– Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'oublier, tu es capable de me le rappeler tous les ans !

– On ne sait jamais, chuchota mystérieusement Gellert.

Ce jour-là, il ne soupçonnait rien de l'issue tragique qu'aurait son amitié avec Albus Dumbledore. Il avait murmuré ces mots sans raison particulière, simplement parce qu'il aimait la façon dont sa voix basse faisait frémir son ami, simplement parce qu'il aimait avoir l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il n'en savait vraiment, simplement parce qu'il était un garçon, très ambitieux certes, mais un garçon qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait abandonné l'enfance.

– Mais habille-toi, n'as-tu pas honte d'être aussi décadent ? dit-il soudain, en parcourant du regard le corps dénudé d'Albus.

La tension se relâcha d'un coup et les deux jeunes sorciers partirent dans un fou rire interminable et mortuaire, car la pièce manquait définitivement d'air et qu'il leur était très difficile de reprendre haleine. Mais ils ne se souciaient pas d'avoir à tous les deux trop de présence et de magie pour respirer et se laisser respirer librement. Qu'importe s'ils suffoquaient, qu'importe, finalement, s'ils mourraient, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble !

Car Albus était amoureux et Gellert, malgré ce qu'il voulait bien croire, nourrissait pour son compagnon une affection débordante.

Ils n'étaient pas encore adultes. Ils ne s'étaient encore rendu compte que leur relation n'avait aucun avenir – ils n'y avaient même jamais pensé.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Une odeur de brûlé et de détergent tira Hermione de sa méditation. Luna était en train de nettoyer le sang séché dans la paume de sa main avec sa baguette.

– Ce n'est pas bon pour ta peau de mettre ta baguette si près, marmonna automatiquement Hermione.

– Tu dis cela parce que tu ne supportes pas l'odeur que ça fait, pas parce que tu t'inquiète pour ma santé, rétorqua Luna, sans éloigner d'un seul millimètre le bout de la baguette de sa chair. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'aime pas trop l'odeur non plus, mais je la trouve intéressante.

– Ho, heu... comme tu veux, dit Hermione, encore un peu confuse.

S'était-elle endormie ? Toute la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin n'avait-elle été qu'un rêve de qualité supérieure, au scénario soigné aux petits oignons ? Non, un rêve, même très réaliste, ne pouvait pas être aussi cohérent ou présenter des images si nettes... Si elle devait nommer ce qu'elle venait d'expérimenter, elle utiliserait plutôt le terme de « vision ». Et elle songea soudain à Harry, qui avait assisté à tant de choses dans son sommeil, qui s'était tant de fois réveillé en affirmant avoir vu l'affreuse vérité...

La cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait donné à Harry accès à l'esprit de Voldemort. Elle avait joué le rôle d'une connexion, ou plutôt d'une faille, au travers de laquelle il n'aurait pas du se glisser si régulièrement, certes, mais qui lui avait permis d'assister à nombres de terribles scènes...

Le symbole des Reliques de la Mort dans les _Contes_ avait-il agi d'une manière similaire ? Etait-il si indissociable de l'histoire de Dumbledore et Grindelwald qu'après un siècle, il s'était transformé en une sorte de portail vers le passé ? Avait-il été si fondamental pour les deux sorciers qu'il avait fini par les représenter, qu'il était devenu le porte-parole de leurs souvenirs ?

Si cette folle théorie était vraie, si ce que le dessin des Reliques de la Mort avait montré à Hermione n'était pas une duperie mais la réalité, alors Rita Skeeter avait eu raison : Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald avaient partagé une relation bien plus complexe qu'une brève amitié estivale. Ils avaient été amants. Ils avaient été, gauchement, à leur manière, amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Mais alors, comme le professeur Dumbledore avait du souffrir, les deux fois où il avait été contraint d'affronter Grindelwald en duel ! Avait-il passé toute sa vie à regretter un amour de jeunesse ? Avait-il eu une existence aussi pitoyable que celle de Severus Snape ?

Hermione poussa la réflexion un peu plus loin, ne s'inquiétant plus du ridicule, tout excitée qu'elle était d'avoir découvert que Gellert et Albus n'avaient pas nourri l'un pour l'autre un amour purement platonique.

Il était de notoriété publique que le Patronus de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard était un phénix. Jusque-là, Hermione ne s'était jamais demandé pour quelle raison, au juste, est-ce que Dumbledore aurait pour protecteur un être incapable de mourir... N'était-ce pas une créature qui correspondrait plus à un Lord Voldemort ou à un Gellert Grindelwald, deux Mages qui craignaient la Mort comme des serpents craignent les rapaces circaètes ?

Mais l'animal légendaire, destiné à vivre encore et encore, échappant à jamais à une mort censée être irrémédiable, n'incarnait-il pas adéquatement la flamme qu'Albus avait mille fois soufflée et qui s'était mille fois ravivée : son amour éternel et désespéré pour Gellert Grindelwald ?

Hermione pensa ironiquement que, d'une certaine façon, Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald étaient parvenus à conquérir une forme d'immortalité, quoique bien moins grandiose, bien moins insolente que celle de la chair. Un amour qui a laissé des traces sur la Terre, alors que les deux sorciers n'étaient plus, un amour qui touche le cœur d'une jeune sorcière un siècle plus tard : n'était-ce pas là une victoire, infiniment belle et triste, sur la mort ?

**xXx**

Une agressive odeur de citron vint piquer le nez de Hermione, comme pour la rappeler à l'instant présent. Luna, après avoir enlevé le sang caillé sous ses ongles, s'appliquait désormais à nettoyer ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sortilège à la mode, qui nécessitait uniquement deux tours de baguette et un peu de pratique.

– Est-ce que tu maîtrises vraiment ce sort ? lui demanda Hermione avec méfiance, en remarquant une mèche de cheveux blonds devenue rêche et terne comme une liane.

– Non, c'est la première fois que je l'utilise, répondit honnêtement Luna. Pourquoi, ça ne va pas ?

– Tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux comme les miens si tu continues, plaisanta la Gryffondor.

– J'aimerais bien avoir des cheveux comme les tiens. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on échange ?

Ne sachant pas si son amie était sérieuse, Hermione préféra ignorer sa remarque. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé.

– Mets-toi dos à moi, je vais le faire.

– Tu maîtrises ce sort ?

– Tu as vu mes cheveux ? Maintenant, rappelle-toi comment ils étaient ébouriffés il y a trois mois. Bien sûr que je le maîtrise...

– Ils étaient déjà très jolis tes cheveux Hermione, surtout qu'ils repoussaient les Joncheruines, dit Luna, en se mettant dos à son amie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa sa baguette et commença à lancer le sortilège-miracle avec application, en faisant bien attention à traiter les cheveux mèche par mèche.

Tandis qu'elle démêlait un nœud incroyablement tenace, elle se demanda quel genre de spectacle est-ce que Luna et elle donnaient aux autres occupants de la Salle Commune. Aucune des deux n'avait jamais participé aux réunions beauté organisées par les filles de leurs Maisons respectives. Les gens les regardaient-ils bizarrement ? Ou n'accordait-on absolument aucune attention à leur petit numéro ?

– Ça sent bon, soupira Luna.

– C'est vrai, ça sent bon ! renchérit Hermione. Ça ne sent plus le citron... Ça sent... Oh.

Elle venait de s'apercevoir que l'odeur qu'elle reniflait impunément depuis tout à l'heure n'avait rien à voir avec le sortilège de beauté. C'était le parfum de Luna, qui lui était entré dans le nez quand elle avait soulevé ses cheveux. Luna devait en déposer quelques gouttes dans son cou tous les matins...

Et ça sentait les fleurs sauvages, la terre et l'herbe fraîchement coupée et, tout de suite, Hermione se retrouva dans le jardin du Terrier, puis au sommet de la colline voisine des Lovegood. Une étroite rivière ondulait en contre-bas, des plantes immenses poussaient insouciamment autour de la maison tarabiscotée et tout cela donnait envie de se rouler sur le tapis vert organique, au milieu des insectes bleus et des hautes marguerites.

**xXx**

Mais ce n'était pas Luna qui sentait la nature, c'était son parfum. Alors, que sentait vraiment Luna ? se demanda la Gryffondor qui, après plusieurs mois, assumait maintenant pleinement l'étrangeté de ses deux hobbies, de ses deux objets de recherche. D'un côté, elle éprouvait une fascination inappropriée pour la relation de Dumbledore et Grindelwald, de l'autre, elle cherchait à percer l'essence profonde de Luna Lovegood. Laquelle des deux obsessions de sa huitième année était la plus déraisonnable, elle n'aurait su le dire.

En tout cas, sa connaissance de Luna progressait au fil des mois. Elle avait défini les particularités physiques qui faisaient que son apparence était unique, elle avait aussi déterminé quels bruits spécifiques faisaient que sa mélodie était différente de toutes les autres. Mais son odeur... quels détails faisaient donc que l'odeur de Luna Lovegood était inséparable de sa personne ?

Sous prétexte de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle, Hermione se rapprocha et inspira discrètement un grand coup. Sous le parfum bucolique du cou gracile, sous l'odeur citronnée de la blonde chevelure, il y avait autre chose.

C'était beaucoup plus léger, bien plus difficile à nommer : en réalité, ça ne sentait rien en particulier, mis à part la peau réchauffée par des couvertures d'hiver et un feu ronflant de cheminée, mis à part la jeunesse et un fruit neuf, encore attaché à son arbre.

Ça sentait comme une pomme à la peau brillante et à la chair ferme et juteuse ; ça sentait comme la fin de l'adolescence et la photographie instantanée qui n'a pas terminé de se révéler. Ça sentait le futur et l'espoir, l'incertitude sans angoisse ; ça sentait moins l'inquiétude que la _possibilité._

Ça sentait l'éclosion, le bourgeon qui s'ouvre, l'Hiver qui, malgré le froid et la neige, annonce le Printemps. Ça sentait l'indécision devant deux pâtisseries, ça sentait la nuit qui précède un voyage, ça sentait les premiers rayons du soleil ou la lumière des dernières étoiles.

Et c'était une odeur raffinée et pourtant si simple, une odeur qui apaise les cœurs paniqués et qui donne envie de se blottir au plus près d'elle, d'être tout entier absorbé en son sein : c'était l'odeur d'un jeune compagnon de route, c'était l'odeur de la promesse d'un délicieux avenir.

– Tu as fini, Hermione ? demanda Luna, en palpant ses cheveux.

– Heu... oui, oui, dit précipitamment Hermione en s'écartant de son amie.

– Je te remercie pour mes cheveux et pour tout le reste, j'apprécie tellement le temps que l'on passe toutes les deux. C'est si chouette que nous soyons finalement devenues amies... On se voit demain à la bibliothèque !

Hermione regarda Luna traverser la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et passer le trou du portrait et, quand l'entrée se referma, c'était comme si on avait creusé une tombe dans sa poitrine mais qu'on avait oublié d'y placer un cadavre. Elle soupira puis appela Pattenrond. Le chat se blottit en boule sur ses genoux et se laissa caresser, sans savoir qu'il servait de substitut à la jeune sorcière blonde qui venait de quitter la pièce.

* * *

**A Suivre...**


	4. Une zone lisse comme du verre

* * *

 

_**23 mars 1999, soir. Au pied de la Tombe Blanche.** _

* * *

 

Dans la Grande Salle éclairée par les sempiternels cierges flottants, élèves et professeurs festoyaient bruyamment, oublieux, ignorant le drame qui était en train de se dérouler de l'autre côté des murs du château.

Une main enroulée autour d'une fourchette en argent souillée d'empreintes digitales, l'autre agrippant un gobelet en or qui collait légèrement à la table, ils discutaient et riaient, se donnaient coups d'épaule et coups de coude. Certains s'autorisaient même des gestes relevant de la sphère privée – c'était frottements discrets de genoux, entrelacement intime de doigts ou brefs baisers déposés dans le cou et sur la commissure des lèvres.

L'attention de toute l'école était si bien accaparée par le maître-mot « festin ! », que personne ne leva la tête à aucun moment pour observer le plafond qui, tout là-haut, reflétait fidèlement l'humeur céleste...

Mais les êtres qui hantaient le Parc de Poudlard et la Forêt Interdite avaient, eux, entièrement conscience que, sous leurs yeux et devant leurs nez, le jour se mourait silencieusement, englouti peu à peu par la cape bleue de la nuit. Et c'était une tragédie ordinaire, une agonie qui recommençait encore et encore, et tous ceux qui y assistaient quotidiennement se reprochaient à chaque fois leur impuissance.

Les arbres pleuraient la disparition de l'astre solaire et bienfaiteur, les créatures diurnes se terraient dans leurs abris humides et tièdes. Seuls les rongeurs et les rapaces nocturnes se réjouissaient de la tombée de la nuit, car le temps que brillent les étoiles, le monde était à eux.

Ce soir-là, tandis que la lune s'élevait lentement dans le ciel, le vent belliqueux de Mars soufflait fort dans le Parc, annonçant la fin de l'Hiver et le début de la saison guerrière romaine. Sur la pelouse grise, de longues ombres indistinctes dansaient, projetées par les lumières tremblotantes des fenêtres du château. Et deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se dirigeaient vers le Lac Noir, accompagnées de la lueur bleutée de flammes en bocal.

Plus elles approchaient de la Tombe Blanche, plus elles pressaient le pas. Bientôt, elles aperçurent, planté entre l'orée de la Forêt et le bord du Lac, le grand bloc de marbre qui découpait un rectangle fantomatique dans l'obscurité.

Le soir du 23 mars 1999, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood allaient profaner la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

**xXx**

Les deux sorcières déposèrent leurs bocaux en verre remplis de flammes bleues au pied de la tombe, comme une offrande au défunt. Dans l'herbe anthracite, il y avait des fleurs fraîches aux pétales fragiles et des bougies éteintes dont la cire blanche avait coulé sur la terre. Il y avait de solennelles plaques gravées en italique et des mots griffonnés sur des morceaux de parchemin maladroitement découpés.

Devant tous ces hommages, Hermione se demanda une dernière fois si ce que Luna et elle s'apprêtaient à faire n'était pas _profondément_ mal. La réponse fusa, si instantanée qu'elle était peut-être restée pelotonnée dans un recoin de son esprit toute la journée : ouvrir la seule tombe de Poudlard, déranger le repos du vénérable Albus Dumbledore, et tout cela pendant l'heure du dîner ! _Évidemment que c'était mal !_

Il n'y avait nul doute que ce délit pourrait les conduire à l'expulsion, certainement beaucoup plus loin encore... Un délit ? Un _crime_ ! Un acte tellement effroyable, une violation que toute personne sensée condamnerait sans concession, quelque chose de si intuitivement mauvais que Rusard n'avait même pas pris la peine d'y faire référence dans le règlement de l'école !

Toutefois, malgré sa mauvaise conscience et son attachement à la légalité, Hermione avait, depuis ses onze ans, commis nombres de méfaits dont elle était peu fière – concocter une potion interdite dans les toilettes, pénétrer par infraction au Ministère, cambrioler une banque etc.

Tant que l'intention n'était pas perverse... tant qu'elle était en compagnie de Harry et Ron...

Et maintenant de Luna...

– Quand je dis « sésame », tu lances le sortilège, d'accord ? dit la Serdaigle, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Hermione.

Au contact inattendu, la Gryffondor sursauta et trébucha sur un des bocaux à confiture posés par terre. Elle serait tombée en avant et se serait éraflé la joue et cassé les dents sur la tombe de marbre si Luna ne l'avait pas empoignée par la taille.

– Attention, Hermione, tu pourrais te faire mal, dit doucement la blonde, en s'assurant que l'autre sorcière était désormais bien campée sur ses deux jambes. Tu es prête ? Sésame !

– Heu... _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Sans un bruit, la dalle de marbre qui couvrait la tombe s'éleva dans les airs. Hermione tendit aussitôt l'oreille, redoutant d'entendre une sirène hurler à la profanation ou les pas lourds de Hagrid se précipiter vers elles, mais rien. La Tombe Blanche était aussi peu protégée qu'un an auparavant...

Comme c'était étrange que Hermione ait été celle qui, à ce moment-là, l'avait ouverte afin que Harry restitue la Baguette de Sureau à Albus Dumbledore et qu'elle soit, en ce soir de mars 1999, celle qui l'ouvre pour s'emparer illégitimement du Bâton de la Mort !

Allait-elle vraiment passer le bras dans la tombe pour récupérer la baguette ? Elle n'osait même pas se pencher par dessus, de peur d'apercevoir le cadavre. Luna, qui ne craignait pas la chair morte, se plaqua contre la tombe et y plongea résolument la main.

**xXx**

– Oups, gloussa soudain Luna. Excusez-moi, Professeur, je crois que je vous ai touché le... Ho. Je l'ai trouvée, Hermione !

– Enlève vite ton bras, alors, dit impatiemment la Gryffondor.

Plus vite la Tombe Blanche serait refermée, plus vite elle pourrait faire comme si tout cela n'était pas arrivé. Pourquoi donc avait-elle écouté Luna ? Comment avait-elle pu se convaincre une seule seconde que dérober la baguette qui avait appartenu à Grindelwald puis à Dumbledore était une bonne idée ?

– Mais sa peau est si froide ! protesta rêveusement Luna, comme si c'était là un argument plein de bon sens pour continuer son examen aveugle. Et ses vêtements sont si rigides... Il n'a pas l'air fait de chair et d'os, mais de marbre, comme la tombe. Même ses oreilles sont toute dures !

– Luna... l'implora Hermione. Luna, arrête de toucher le Professeur ! C'est mal, c'est _sale_ !

Luna continua son inspection, avec la minutie et la concentration d'un chirurgien.

– Tu sais que les poils continuent à pousser, après la mort ? commenta-t-elle. Voilà qui prouve que l'âme est plus mortelle que le corps, au final... Tu veux toucher sa barbe ? Elle est plutôt bizarre, on dirait du thym séché !

– Luna, tu ne te rends pas compte ? C'est un...

Luna leva enfin la tête, un air de reproche sur le visage.

– Un cadavre, je sais, dit-elle lentement. Je ne suis pas idiote, Hermione. Figure-toi que ma mère aussi en est un, même si elle doit être moins bien conservée que le Directeur. Et toi et moi, nous sommes presque des cadavres, quand on y pense.

– Nous sommes vivantes ! protesta Hermione. Nous ne ressemblons en rien aux... morts, au contraire, nous sommes tout leur opposé !

– … pour l'instant, la corrigea Luna, avec une condescendance que l'on réservait normalement aux petits enfants. Je t'assure, il n'y a pas à avoir peur. Ne crois-tu pas que tu serais terriblement triste si, une fois morte, plus personne, soudain, ne voulait te caresser la joue ou entortiller tes cheveux ? La mort n'est pas une maladie et les cadavres ne sont pas des monstres ! Pourquoi les fuir, pourquoi les détester ?

– Je... c'est normal de craindre les cadavres, se défendit pitoyablement Hermione.

Elle se savait vaincue.

– Ce qui est dans la norme n'est pas souvent juste ni bon. Tu devrais essayer de laisser ton corps et ses désirs s'exprimer, plutôt que de tout décortiquer. J'avais envie de toucher la peau du Directeur et je l'ai fait. Ça fait de moins une personne anormale, mais certainement pas une personne méchante.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais... Oh, et puis, merde ! jura Hermione, qui se savait vaincue.

Abandonnant tout effort de raisonner Luna et de se raisonner elle-même, elle s'approcha de la tombe et y engagea le bras.

**xXx**

Elle se répéta que se plier au souhait fou de Luna était le seul moyen de faire avancer l'opération « Baguette de Sureau ». Elle n'avait qu'à faire semblant de palper le cadavre et retirer le bras quelques secondes plus tard. Luna n'y verrait que du feu. Non, rien ne l'obligeait à toucher pour de vrai, alors elle n'avait rien à craindre...

Mais de quoi avait-elle peur, au juste ? De tomber sur des insectes visqueux ? De mettre la main dans un tas d'os ou de viscères ?

Non, bien entendu. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que les tombes sorcières étaient conçues pour préserver le corps intact durant plusieurs décennies, sinon plus. Et en effet, tout en se traitant de folle et de perverse, elle constata que la peau du Directeur, bien que d'une froideur surnaturelle, recouvrait parfaitement ses os, comme une housse blanche épouse la forme d'un piano.

Cependant, le fait qu'elle soit glacée donnait l'impression qu'elle était plus épaisse et moins souple que celle d'un être vivant – c'était comme avait dit Luna, aussi lisse et lourd que du marbre.

Hermione se mit à palper le cadavre du bout de ses doigts, acceptant peu à peu sa malsaine curiosité. Elle se retint toutefois de jeter un coup d'œil dans la tombe. Tant qu'elle ne _voyait_ pas le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore, elle pouvait continuer à se mentir et mettre en doute les informations que lui transmettaient ses mains...

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que la barbe qu'elle tripotait n'était pas une toile d'araignée ? Comment être certain que les longs sourcils n'étaient pas des chenilles et que les lèvres entrouvertes n'étaient pas les feuilles charnues d'une plante grasse ?

Sans image pour confirmer les sensations tactiles, tout restait délicieusement virtuel, sans conséquence.

Soudain, la Gryffondor frôla quelque chose de rugueux et accidenté, sur le point semblait-il de tomber en poussière. Ça ressemblait à un morceau de roche volcanique friable ou à un bout de charbon n'attendant qu'une étincelle pour se transformer en cendres. Quand la pulpe de ses doigts rencontra la surface intacte d'un ongle, Hermione comprit que cette chose quasiment minérale était en réalité la main calcinée, détruite par la bague des Gaunt, de feu Albus Dumbledore !

Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle prit conscience de l'ampleur de la liberté que Luna et elle se permettaient. Du vivant du Directeur, avait-elle ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois été en contact physique direct avec lui ? Non, Dumbledore et elle s'étaient toujours tenus à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre. Et voilà qu'elle traçait le contour de sa main gangrenée avec l'audace – l'impertinence – d'un visiteur des musées du Capitole qui ose caresser les rondes testicules du _Satyre au repos_ !

N'avait-elle pas honte ? N'était-elle pas quelqu'un d'ignoble ?

– Ho ! s'écria-t-elle, épouvantée, quand une main fine agrippa fermement son poignet.

Le mort revenait de l'autre rive, il se redressait lentement, furibond ! Il traversait le fleuve d'entre les mondes pour emporter avec lui celles qui avaient eu l'imprudence de perturber son repos éternel ! C'était la fin de Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger !

Du moins, cette théorie eut l'air un instant plausible dans la pénombre du Parc, entre la Forêt Interdite qui frémissait de bruits et de mouvements inquiétants et le Lac Noir qui cachait dans ses eaux les yeux et les tentacules de la nuit.

– Luna, tu m'as fait peur ! souffla Hermione, quand la panique éphémère eut laissé place à la raison.

– A trop t'immerger dans les tombeaux, tu ne pourras plus retourner parmi les vivants, déclara la Serdaigle, en retirant le bras de son amie de la Tombe Blanche. Ce serait dommage, tu me manquerais ! Allez, avant que le ciel ne soit entièrement noir, enfermons-nous dans une petite bulle.

Hermione accueillit volontiers dans ses poumons l'air frais du mois de Mars, avant de refermer la sépulture d'un coup de baguette rapide, en évitant de penser qu'elle devrait la rouvrir plus tard dans la soirée pour restituer son bien à son habitant. Chaque chose en son temps, songea-t-elle. L'adage lui parut particulièrement pertinent.

**xXx**

– Je te laisse faire, dit Luna, d'un ton confiant.

Assise dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre la tombe et le menton posé sur ses genoux, elle regardait attentivement l'autre sorcière, comme un spectateur qui attend qu'on lance un film.

Hermione ignora le stress qui s'était subrepticement emparé de son cœur – c'était idiot, ce n'était _que_ Luna Lovegood ! – et commença à jeter les sortilèges familiers. Dès qu'elle fut lancée, elle n'eut aucun problème à retrouver l'enchaînement qu'elle avait pratiqué presque tous les jours, l'année précédente.

Une minute plus tard, le côté Est de la Tombe Blanche était entouré d'un bouclier protecteur, qui empêchait froid et intrus de pénétrer en son sein. Hermione s'assit à côté de Luna et se permit enfin de lâcher un soupir.

Elles y étaient. Le temps d'une heure ou deux, la Baguette de Sureau leur appartenait. Et seules elles deux sur Terre le sauraient jamais – c'était un secret inavouable, que Harry et Ron ignoreraient pour toujours. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre, ils l'accuseraient de folie... Pourquoi devrait-elle aller si loin, encourir de tels risques, dans le but de connaître l'histoire de Dumbledore et Grindelwald ?

Mais Luna Lovegood n'avait jamais remis en question le bien-fondé de cette morbide obsession. Car elle aussi était passionnée par tant de choses absurdes, du moins aux yeux des autres !

– _Lumos_ ! chuchota la blonde.

Le bout de la Baguette de Sureau s'illumina faiblement, avant de s'éteindre.

– Visiblement, elle ne veut pas m'obéir, déduisit la jeune fille, d'un ton détaché.

– Laisse-moi essayer, demanda Hermione. _Avis_ !

Deux petits oiseaux surgirent de nulle part, voletèrent trois secondes dans les airs, gazouillèrent une fois, puis disparurent sans un bruit.

– Nous ne pourrons pas la forcer, elle est fidèle à son Maître, expliqua Luna. Et Harry n'est pas là.

– Drôle de fidélité, quand on sait qu'un simple sortilège de désarmement est capable de lui faire changer d'allégeance ! lui fit remarquer Hermione.

– La fidélité s'évalue dans le présent, pas dans le temps, la contredit Luna. Par exemple, si tu tombes un jour amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que Ronald et que tu te mets en couple avec cette personne, ce que je te souhaite, tu n'en deviendras pas pour autant personne infidèle. Ton cœur aura changé et il appartiendra désormais à un autre. La Baguette de Sureau fonctionne de la même manière que le cœur humaine : une fois conquise, elle demeure fidèle. Tout ça pour dire que les certitudes, même éphémères, sont vraies le temps qu'elles durent. Et, actuellement, cette Baguette est entièrement sous le charme de Harry Potter. Quoi ?

Hermione regardait Luna avec la dévotion qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire aux éminents professeurs.

– Mais alors, comment lui faire dire... ? Comment pourrait-elle nous montrer... ? balbutia-t-elle, embarrassée, comme une première année qui, intimidée, est incapable de s'exprimer devant toute la classe.

– Oh, il y a d'autres moyens, ne t'inquiète pas ! dit joyeusement Luna. Avant d'être une baguette magique, c'est d'abord un morceau de bois.

– Je ne te suis plus, soupira Hermione.

– Avant d'être un artefact de magie, c'est d'abord une chose, un objet, qui occupe de l'espace, continua Luna.

**xXx**

– Et... ?

– Et si elle ne t'autorise pas à lancer de bons sortilèges, tu peux encore la _toucher._ Quand elle ne produit pas d'étincelle, elle n'en reste pas moins là, _dans ta main_. Il suffit de bien vouloir t'en apercevoir... En fait, c'est comme l'Énormus à Babilles. Tu sais, quand il ne mange pas, ses babilles ne lui sont pas utiles, n'est-ce pas ? Alors elles rétrécissent, elles deviennent vraiment mi-nus-cules. Mais elles continuent quand même d'exister.

Comme d'habitude, Luna Lovegood parlait par énigme et, comme d'habitude, Hermione attendit que le déclic se fasse dans sa tête. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que son esprit synthétique traduisait naturellement les étranges comparaisons employées par Luna Lovegood.

– Tu veux dire que cette baguette n'a pas seulement obéi à Grindelwald et à Dumbledore, elle leur a _appartenu_! s'écria-t-elle, surexcitée. Elle a été dans leurs mains de sorciers, certes, mais aussi dans leurs mains d'hommes ! En tant que baguette magique, elle ne nous servirait à rien, mais nous pouvons encore la saisir, la sentir, comme un objet, un souvenir...

Hermione entrouvrit la paume de sa main et observa la baguette d'un œil nouveau.

Tout-à-l'heure, elle avait à peine pris le temps de la regarder. Focalisée sur sa nature de baguette, elle avait essayé en vain d'y faire passer sa magie de force, en lui communiquant ses ordres sous la forme d'une immense vague écumante. Car c'était ce qu'elle faisait normalement avec sa propre baguette.

Elle imaginait des flux translucides partir de son cœur, remonter ses veines, se précipiter dans son épaule, dans son coude, dans son poignet, filer dans le creux de sa main, se propulser dans sa baguette comme dans une rigole et, finalement, exploser au dehors en un bouquet d'étoiles et de paillettes.

Mais la Baguette de Sureau bloquait l'accès à son cœur à quiconque n'était pas son maître. Elle dressait en amont un barrage difficilement franchissable, qui réduisait le débit de magie à quelque chose approchant le néant. Personne, hormis Harry, ne saurait la faire obéir.

En revanche, elle ne rechignait aucunement à être prise en main. Elle semblait même apprécier le contact et elle vibrait doucement, comme un animal de compagnie caressé par un ami de son maître.

Son bois était rigide et noueux, très différent du bois de vigne, tendre et chaud, auquel Hermione était habituée. Les deux petites sphères qui ornaient son manche s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le poignet de la sorcière, lui rappelant constamment que cette baguette n'était pas la sienne et qu'elle ne lui était pas familière.

En passant son index tout du long, Hermione découvrit que ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord pris pour des aspérités était en réalité de délicates gravures représentant des grappes de baies, probablement de sureau. C'était un magnifique objet. Mais comment donc est-ce que c'était, à l'intérieur ?

**xXx**

Le crin de queue de Sombral – cœur rare et jugé maudit par la majorité des fabricants de baguette – demeurait-il invisible pour ceux qui avaient eu la chance de n'avoir jamais vu la mort ? Ou bien est-ce qu'une fois séparé de la créature chevaline, le crin perdait cette propriété ?

La Gryffondor n'en savait rien. Toutefois, l'élément mystérieux qui avait été prélevé sur une créature accusée de tous les maux et qui se nichait désormais sous le bois, à l'abri des regards, renforçait son intérêt pour la baguette. Elle tenait dans les mains un artefact plusieurs fois centenaire, qui avait tué tant d'hommes et pour lequel tant d'hommes avaient tué...

Une baguette qui avait traversé l'histoire en passant indifféremment entre les mains de sorciers admirables comme entre celles de Mages Noirs ; une baguette qui avait appartenu à Gregorovitch, à Grindelwald, à Dumbledore, à Harry et même à Malfoy ! La baguette qui avait obsédé Voldemort, la baguette avec laquelle il avait tenté de tuer Harry, dans la Forêt Interdite !

Cela lui parut soudain très mal de poser les doigts sur un objet aussi terrible. N'était-ce pas un sacrilège, que de caresser la baguette qui avait été le compagnon de Grindelwald puis de Dumbledore ? N'était-ce pas un geste déplacé et vulgaire ?

Hermione avait l'impression d'être une allumeuse qui courtisait une personne déjà prise. Il y avait en effet une convention proche du tabou dans le monde des sorciers : la baguette magique était un objet privé. Peu étaient les sorciers qui prêtaient leurs baguettes avec insouciance. Et bien que la baguette appartenait officiellement à Harry, Hermione ne se sentait pas tranquille vis-à-vis de Dumbledore qui était, selon elle, son légitime propriétaire.

Merde, toucher sa baguette sans son autorisation, n'était-ce pas comme tripoter son sexe ?

– Laisse-moi toucher, dit Luna, en s'emparant d'une extrémité de la baguette.

Hermione geignit mentalement. A deux, l'acte semblait encore plus vil et avait un air désagréablement pornographique.

– Touche ça, Hermione, murmura la Serdaigle, en frottant l'index de son amie sur une zone lisse comme du verre.

C'était là que, au cours des siècles, les propriétaires de la Baguette de Sureau avaient tous placé leur index. Avec le temps, le bois s'était poli, de la même façon qu'une marche d'escalier s'affaisse naturellement, à force d'être piétinée.

– Mon index ne s'y pose pas spontanément, je dois avoir une trop petite main, soupira Luna, déçue. Et toi ?

– Moi non plus, ça ne marche pas bien... Grindelwald et Dumbledore avaient vraisemblablement des doigts beaucoup plus longs que nous, dit Hermione, tout en se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de sa réflexion.

Malgré son obsession pour Gellert et Albus, elle n'avait jusque-là jamais songé à la taille de leurs mains. Mais placer son doigt là où Dumbledore et Grindelwald avaient eux aussi, en leur temps, appuyé leurs index... c'était marcher dans leurs pas et se glisser un instant à leur place.

Et, après avoir été frottée ainsi quelques temps, la cale d'usure, comme une lampe à huile merveilleuse, consentit à révéler certains de ses secrets.

**xXxxXxxXx**

C'était une soirée fraîche pour le mois d'Août et Albus remerciait le ciel pour sa clémence. Il n'aurait pu supporter d'étouffer de chaleur : cela lui aurait trop rappelé le temps où Gellert et lui se plaisaient à suffoquer ensemble, dans la petite chambre à l'étage de la maison de Bathilda Bagshot. Cela lui aurait fait du mal mais, surtout, cela l'aurait empêché de se concentrer. Et il ne pouvait se le permettre, pas ce soir.

Car ce soir, l'orage allait éclater entre eux et les débarrasser enfin des nuages noirs et funestes qui s'étaient patiemment accumulés au dessus de leurs têtes, depuis deux semaines. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'Albus espérait. Qu'ils en arrivent à un accord. Qu'ils repartent sur de meilleures bases.

Il lui faudrait toute son énergie et tout son discernement. Oh, il n'aurait pu s'offrir le luxe d'être distrait par la sueur qui aurait immanquablement coulé sur le front de Gellert ; il n'aurait pu souffrir la vision de celui qu'il aimait, pantelant, le regard hagard, assommé par l'air lourd et par les vêtements moites. Il se répétait que le vent frais l'aiderait à garder son sang froid. Il se répétait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune raison de craindre de perdre son sang froid.

Gellert et lui allaient simplement discuter. Et c'était pour cela qu'Albus avait choisi son jardin comme point de rendez-vous. Entre les rangées de tomates et les bêlements des chèvres, la conversation ne pouvait que rester correcte, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand neuf heures du soir sonna, Gellert transplana devant Albus, avec son élégance coutumière.

– Salut, Albus, dit-il nonchalamment. Ton frère et ta sœur sont là ?

– Ils lisent un livre, je crois, répondit Albus, en faisant un signe de tête vers la fenêtre allumée du salon.

– Comme c'est touchant, commenta Gellert, avec la sincérité d'un enfant qui fait une promesse en croisant les doigts. Et bien, maintenant que les banalités ont été échangées, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

Albus, cherchant ses mots, se mit à arpenter le jardin en long et en large. Alors qu'il songeait à la manière de tourner sa phrase, il buta sur un caillou et se rattrapa de justesse à une haie. Gellert, adossé à la cabane à outils, n'esquissa même pas un geste pour l'aider. Au contraire, son sourire se fit plus large. Depuis quelques jours, l'ancien Gryffondor refusait de le distraire avec son corps certes, mais au moins son petit côté pathétique continuait à l'amuser.

– Tu sais ce qui me ronge. Je... je ne suis plus aussi certain qu'auparavant... Ton plan–

– Notre plan, le corrigea Gellert.

– _Notre_ plan, reprit Albus, est risqué. Tout ne se passera peut-être pas comme tu l'as prévu, il est poss–

– Tu t'es dégonflé, c'est ça ? C'est à cause de ton frère, hein ? Lui et ta pauvre petite sœur t'ont retourné le cerveau, l'interrompit Gellert, sans cesser de sourire.

Son sourire était aussi joyeux que le concept de lundi matin.

– Avant, tu n'aurais jamais dit ça, Albus. Avant, nous nous comprenions. J'ai dû me tromper sur ton compte.

– Non ! protesta Albus, en attrapant sa baguette, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Ça n'a rien à voir avec eux... J'ai réfléchi, c'est tout. Je suis toujours partant, Gellert, je t'assure ! Mais je veux que tu saches qu'avant que tu n'arrives à Godric's Hollow...

– Ho, c'est de ma faute, maintenant ! ricana l'autre sorcier. Moi, Gellert Grindelwald, seize ans, je l'avoue. J'ai corrompu l'âme pure d'Albus Dumbledore, le parfait petit Gryffondor. Allez, dis-le que c'est ton frère qui t'a mis ces idées dans la tête et que, secrètement, tu as peur de l'abandonner, lui et la gamine. Tu te débines, malgré tout ce que tu veux me faire croire. Dis-le, Albus ! Je ne t'en voudrais pas !

– Pour la dernière fois, Abelforth ne m'a pas retourné contre toi... Ho, Gellert, si tu savais combien je...

**xXx**

Albus ne put se résoudre à prononcer les mots d'amour que Gellert n'aurait pas manqué de trouver, de toute manière, grotesques et ridicules. Si ces mots avaient été prononcés ce soir-là, peut-être que la fin malheureuse de leur histoire aurait pu être évitée, peut-être que Grindelwald, en 1945, s'en serait soudain rappelés, de ces mots qu'il aurait jadis moqués et alors, il se serait rendu compte qu'ils avaient été vrais et qu'ils l'étaient toujours.

Si Albus avait confessé son amour évident, il aurait probablement pu éviter bien des drames. Mais le sorcier ravala ses sentiments. Malgré sa clairvoyance, il n'imaginait pas que son Gellert puisse un jour devenir un Mage Noir.

– J'ai besoin d'un soutien ! s'écria-t-il à la place. On me croit solitaire, mais il me faut un cadre. Ma famille, Poudlard, mon voyage initiatique avec Elphias, tout cela allait bien, tout cela était bien défini. Mais toi...

– Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? ironisa Gellert, en dégainant à son tour sa baguette.

Il était toujours adossé contre la petite cabane et faisait tourner sa baguette dans ses doigts avec une paresse feinte. Tout dans son attitude exprimait la nervosité et il semblait prêt à attaquer à tout instant.

– Tu as peur que, dans notre quête, je te trahisse finalement, pour devenir l'unique Maître de la Mort ? Tu me crois égoïste, tu me crois sans cœur ! continua-t-il.

– Non, non !

– Alors, c'est ton frère et tu t'es fait manipuler. Abelforth !

Gellert se jeta sur la fenêtre du salon et plaqua ses mains contre le verre chaud. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la maison. La sœur et le frère d'Albus étaient assis sur le canapé, penchés sur un gros livre. Quelle charmante petite scène ! Mais Abelforth avait entendu son cri et, quand il leva la tête et vit Gellert dans le jardin, son expression changea aussitôt. Il lâcha le livre et se précipita au dehors, sans prendre le temps de claquer la porte. Ariana, la petite sœur folle, le suivit, pour le plus grand ravissement de Gellert.

– Albus ! Qu'est-ce que Grindelwald fait là ? gronda Abelforth, la baguette pointée sur Gellert.

Albus ne lui prêta pas attention, car il venait d'apercevoir Ariana, qui avait l'air terrorisé. Sa robe de chambre et ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au vent, elle se dirigeait maladroitement vers Abelforth. Elle était pieds nus.

– Rentre immédiatement ! lui ordonna Albus, d'un ton angoissé. Rentre, je te dis !

La jeune fille ne l'écouta pas. Elle s'accrocha à la chemise d'Abelforth, comme un poussin se blottit contre sa mère, comme un naufragé s'agrippe à une planche de bois. Elle regardait successivement Albus et Gellert, de ses grands yeux paniqués.

– Ne lui donne pas d'ordre, se révolta Abelforth, en passant un bras protecteur autour de sa sœur. Répond-moi plutôt. Que fout Grindelwald dans notre jardin ?

– Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, Abelforth. Ça me blesse, dit Gellert, faussement larmoyant. Dis-moi, t'opposes-tu à ce qu'Albus et moi nous partions en voyage tous les deux ? Est-ce que tu veux bien signer son autorisation de sortie ou bien faut-il que je t'apporte des preuves de ma bonne foi ? Des lettres de recommandation, ça te conviendrait ?

– Tu es dingue, Grindelwald ! Et tu entraînes clairement mon frère dans ton délire ! Depuis le début de l'été, ouais, je m'en suis aperçu, que vous vous enfermiez tous les deux dans votre folie. Pour toi, il est déjà trop tard, tu ne veux pas changer, tu te plais ainsi, hein ? Mais Albus... Albus, tu dois entendre raison. Ariana a besoin de toi, de nous _deux._ Est-ce qu'un étranger est vraiment plus important que ta famille ? Est-ce que votre projet absurde de dominer le monde, de vaincre même la mort, vaut la peine de nous abandonner, Ariana et moi ?

Gellert leva les yeux au ciel, devant tant de mélo. Il jeta le premier sort :

– Et bien, Abelforth, je crois que nous allons devoir régler ça en duel, en espérant que tu sois plus doué en magie que l'hystérique qui te sert de sœur ! _Confringo_ !

Abelforth, ayant senti le coup venir, se jeta à terre avec Ariana et le Maléfice Cuisant leur passa au dessus de la tête.

**xXx**

Le duel qui s'ensuivit fut assez surréaliste, car aucune des quatre personnes – mis-à-part peut-être Gellert – n'arrivait à croire que ce qui était en train de se passer était réellement en train de se passer. Comment une discussion à tête reposée avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?

Albus jetait des sortilèges défensifs dans tous les sens et, incapable de choisir son camp, il protégeait alternativement Gellert et Abelforth.

Il faisait moins confiance à ses yeux qu'à ses terminaisons nerveuses. En fait, il faisait tout pour ne pas voir que l'homme qui cherchait à détruire ses charmes du Bouclier était Gellert Grindelwald. La main serrée sur la forme familière de sa baguette, il se contentait de détecter les auras presque matérielles des maléfices qui lui étaient lancés et il ripostait, voilà tout.

A un moment donné, un fil de sa robe s'était pris dans un clou, déchirant sa manche gauche. Dès qu'il bougeait, le courant d'air ainsi que le léger tapotement du tissu lâche le gênaient.

Son visage était couvert de terre et ça formait une croûte mouillée et répugnante. Le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux s'était dénoué et, désormais, des mèches lui chatouillaient le cou et lui collaient au front.

Parfois, il était frappé par un sort échappé à sa vigilance et il n'était plus que douleur pendant quelques secondes. Chaque fois qu'il poussait un cri, son frère gueulait en écho, redoublant de fureur, plus sérieux que jamais. Le manque de technique d'Abelforth était largement compensé par son enthousiasme démoniaque. Le combat n'était pas un jeu pour lui, du moins, plus maintenant. Il se battait pour détruire Grindelwald, oiseau de malheur qui avait refourgué la peste à son frère aîné et qui l'avait embarqué dans sa démence.

Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui en vint aux mains le premier. Ce fut Gellert.

Contrairement au sombre psychopathe qui se ferait appeler Lord Voldemort, Grindelwald n'avait pas pour but d'anéantir purement et simplement les Moldus. Bien que dans les faits son projet comportait de nombreuses similitudes avec celui de Tom Riddle, le principe qui le guidait était tout à fait différent.

Grindelwald ne souhaitait que rétablir une hiérarchie qu'il considérait naturelle, quand Voldemort chercherait à annihiler les races qu'il croyait inférieures. Grindelwald voulait soumettre ; Voldemort voudrait écraser. Grindelwald méprisait les Moldus, Voldemort les haïssait.

Pour faire court, Gellert n'avait rien contre le combat à la Moldu, sans baguette. Au contraire : il appréciait sa brutalité et sa ressemblance avec le coït. On pourrait même aller jusqu'à dire que le sexe lui plaisait _parce qu'_ il avait des airs de corps à corps. N'était-ce pas fascinant que l'acte d'amour ne puisse aller sans une certaine _violence_? C'était comme si, même dans les moments les plus tendres, elle était toujours là, essentielle, fondamentale, n'attendant qu'à être libérée.

Sans prévenir, Gellert se jeta sur Albus et se mit à le rouer de coups. Il était plus petit, mais plus fort – Durmstrang, en ce temps-là, entraînait ses élèves comme des soldats – et il n'eut aucun mal à le dominer.

Albus se débattait, mais ses jambes et ses bras étaient bloqués. Les ongles mal coupés de Gellert s'enfonçaient dans ses poignets, ses genoux lui faisaient mal aux côtes et le bout de ses bottes semblait prêt à transpercer la chair de ses cuisses.

Leur respiration lourde, entre leurs deux visages rapprochés, leur position intime et leurs regards fous les ramenaient tous deux au temps où ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, où ils couchaient ensemble quand cela leur chantait. Tout était si simple, une semaine auparavant...

Quand, comment, pourquoi est-ce que leur relation avait si drastiquement changé ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas tout oublier et recommencer à s'envoyer en l'air et à faire des plans sur la comète ?

Du dos de la main, Gellert essuya la boue qui maculait la joue de son adversaire et Albus se laissa faire, misérable, projetant dans ce geste machinal un reste d'affection. Tout n'était pas perdu...

Mais au moment où il allait tenter de convaincre Gellert qu'un espoir de dénouement heureux existait encore, Abelforth intervint.

**xXx**

– Pousse-toi, Grindelwald ! Laisse mon frère tranquille, merde ! Tu veux pas retourner d'où tu viens ? Tu veux pas partir sur le champ à la recherche de tes vieilleries ?

Gellert ne se retourna pas. Les yeux résolument plantés dans ceux d'Albus, il pointa sa baguette en arrière et cria :

– _Avada Kedavra_!

– _Protego_ ! contra Albus sur le champ.

Il ne prit pas la peine de constater de ses propres yeux que le bouclier qu'il avait créé sans baguette avait bien fonctionné. Il était trop énervé contre Gellert.

– Espèce de petit con, tu es fou ! Tu aurais pu... Tu allais...

Il renversa le sorcier sur le dos et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de répondre ou de lancer un nouveau sort. Gellert fit mine de le mordre.

– Tout ça a assez duré ! Plus jamais, Gellert, plus jamais, tu ne–

– Arianaaaaa ! hurla sinistrement Abelforth, coupant Albus dans sa tirade.

Sans se concerter, Gellert et Albus lâchèrent prise. Ils se levèrent, titubèrent en direction d'Abelforth et découvrirent le corps d'Ariana Dumbledore, sans vie, effondré sur le sol.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda calmement Albus, alors qu'il mourait de l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas possible...

– L'un de vous deux... l'un de vous deux...

– Mais c'est impossible ! Le bouclier... Et même, le sortilège de mort n'aurait pas pu tuer, Gellert ne voulait pas... J'ai vu ses yeux, il n'aurait pas...

– Le bouclier m'a protégé, moi ! Il a dévié le sortilège de sa trajectoire, ou bien le bouclier a frappé Ariana de plein fouet, ou bien... J'en sais rien, mais Albus, tu l'as tuée ! ALBUS ! beugla Abelforth, en assenant son frère de coups de poings enragés et désespérés.

– C'est Gellert qui... bafouilla Albus, incapable de détourner le regard du corps fracassé de sa petite sœur. Le sortilège de mort... Gellert doit savoir... Ge–Gellert ?

Gellert avait transplané, abandonnant les deux frères avec le cadavre.

**xXx** **xXx**

Bien des années plus tard, cette nuit-là continuait à hanter l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore avec la même force destructrice. Malgré ce qu'Abelforth avait prétendu pendant l'enterrement, Albus ne pouvait être tenu responsable de la mort d'Ariana – ça avait été un accident, un malheureux accident. Mais Gellert non plus n'était pas coupable : son sortilège de mort avait été jeté avec si peu de conviction...

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'à l'âge respectable de soixante-quatre ans, Albus Dumbledore avait mis des mois avant de se résoudre à affronter son ancien ami, s'il était si convaincu de sa propre innocence ? Un nombre incalculable de gens étaient morts, des villages avaient été rayés de la carte, mais il n'avait cessé, chaque matin, de repousser le duel à plus tard.

Il s'était trouvé des excuses, oh, d'ingénieuses excuses ! La vérité était pourtant bien moins noble que ce que ses collègues à Poudlard voulaient bien imaginer. Il avait peur. Comme il avait peur de revoir le sorcier qui, le temps d'un été, avait bouleversé son monde ! Et il ignorait ce qu'il craignait le plus : de le haîr ou de l'aimer encore ?

C'était lamentable ! C'était si peu digne de l'homme bon et généreux qu'Albus s'était efforcé de devenir, que personne ne le soupçonnait d'une telle couardise. Mais lui le savait : ses tripes se tordaient, ses aisselles se couvraient de transpiration, sa gorge formait un nœud. Et il n'avait pas peur de perdre, d'être blessé ou même de mourir. Il avait peur de recroiser le regard de Gellert. Cette idée le terrifiait.

Verrait-il en Grindelwald un ennemi, un étranger ? Ou allait-il retrouver, conservé au fond de lui, l'adolescent rieur et enchanteur qu'il n'avait jamais oublié ?

Rien ne servait de spéculer, il allait vite être fixé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gellert Grindelwald apparut dans la prairie, accompagné d'autres silhouettes drapées de robes noires, qui se choisirent des emplacements stratégiques pour observer le combat.

– Et bien, nous nous retrouvons enfin, Albus, dit doucement le Mage Noir.

Son visage avait changé. Sa voix avait changé. Son regard avait changé. Mais Albus le reconnut au premier coup d'œil.

– Gellert, ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler, juste avant que le duel ne commence, s'attirant un reniflement condescendant de la part du Mage Noir.

**xXx**

L'affrontement qui avait suivi avait duré trois heures et tous ceux qui y avaient assisté s'accordèrent pour le qualifier de plus grand duel de tous les temps. Nul, pourtant, ne réussit à expliquer ce qui les avait tous tenus en haleine. Nul ne sut dire ce qui, au-delà des prouesses magiques exécutées par les deux combattants, avait fait de ce duel un spectacle hypnotisant.

Car bien que Dumbledore et Grindelwald soient d'immenses sorciers, la tension qui les avait entourés durant tout leur duel ne relevait pas de la magie. Elle en avait la même puissance et la même attractivité, mais elle était plus simple, plus primaire.

C'était une tension _émotionnelle._

Chaque maléfice qui frappait juste avait causé moins de dégâts au corps des adversaires qu'à leurs cœurs.

Par exemple, quand un sortilège de feu avait violemment lacéré la robe noire de Gellert Grindelwald et que des lambeaux de tissu et de peau s'étaient éparpillés dans les airs, il aurait été impossible de déterminer qui du Mage Noir ou du Professeur de Métamorphose avait été le plus choqué.

Le dos de Gellert était rouge et noir, comme s'il venait d'échapper au bûcher. Le visage d'Albus était défiguré par la peine, comme s'il venait d'écraser accidentellement un animal sauvage. Qui des deux souffrait le plus, en réalité ?

Même les sorts qui se perdaient dans la plaine étaient aussi éprouvants que des coups. Les sortilèges doloris qui tranchaient l'herbe, les maléfices cuisants qui craquelaient la terre, ainsi que les tornades, les raz-de-marée et les éclairs surnaturels, tout cela épargnait le corps d'Albus mais l'atteignait virtuellement.

Pas besoin de blessure et de sang, pas besoin de chair ouverte et d'os brisés pour que ses viscères s'emmêlent et fassent remonter la bile le long de sa gorge. Dès que Gellert pointait sa baguette vers lui, avant même que le sortilège soit lancé, il était meurtri.

Et ça a été ainsi durant trois longues heures et ça aurait pu durer éternellement, si un sortilège n'avait pas projeté les deux sorciers l'un vers l'autre, précipitant la fin du duel.

Déséquilibrés, les deux adversaires étaient tombés à terre, en un tas de membres poussiéreux et de robes déchirées. Les témoins avaient hurlé, encourageant un parti ou l'autre, les incitant en tout cas à se relever le plus vite possible, pour que reprenne le combat. Mais Gellert et Albus étaient restés immobiles pendant deux secondes.

Deux secondes, tout au plus, pendant lesquels les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés en contact physique direct. Quelque part, le fait d'être écrabouillé par le poids de l'autre avait rendu leur duel plus intense encore – et pourtant, durant les deux secondes où ils étaient restés à terre, ils n'avaient échangé aucun coup.

Car, pendant ces deux secondes, ce n'était pas leurs baguettes qui s'étaient affronté mais leurs émotions contradictoires. Dans la discrétion et l'intimité de leurs regards, elles s'étaient livré un combat acharné.

Dans le regard de l'un et de l'autre, il y avait des supplications, des regrets, de la nostalgie. Il y avait aussi de la haine, de l'incompréhension et des accusations. Et toutes ces émotions s'étaient entrechoquées, et leurs yeux avaient fait comme des miroirs et, pendant deux secondes, ils n'avaient plus été que deux âmes longtemps séparées qui venaient de se retrouver.

L'instant avait été bref : Grindelwald avait rompu le contact le premier et il s'était relevé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Albus Dumbledore tenait dans sa main la Baguette de Sureau. Gellert Grindelwald était allongé dans l'herbe, jambes et bras liés, vaincu. Tous les témoins étaient si occupés à fuir ou à crier victoire que personne ne remarqua le visage dévasté du sorcier qui se tenait seul debout dans la plaine ravagé.

**xXxxXxxXx**

La Baguette de Sureau échappa des mains de Hermione. Avait-elle eu une hallucination ? D'où lui étaient venues toutes ces images, toutes ces sensations ? Son dos lui brûlait, son coude lui faisait mal et sa joue semblait couverte de terre. Et son cœur était serré et elle avait envie de pleurer.

– La baguette t'a montré quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait en avoir gros sur la patate, pour te mettre dans cet état-là... dit gentiment Luna.

– Qui voudrait écouter ses histoires, si elles sont aussi dures que celle-là ? Si j'avais su, je n'aurais peut-être pas–

– Une baguette se charge, au fil du temps, des émotions, des joies et des peines de son propriétaire, l'interrompit Luna. Elle est un concentré de frustration et de douleur. Tu n'aurais jamais pu comprendre le Directeur et Grindelwald si tu n'avais pas accepté de souffrir avec eux.

– Tu as sûrement raison, souffla Hermione, en essayant de se calmer. Cette histoire est si vieille, mais elle me fait mal comme si tout venait d'arriver... Tu crois que je fais bien de m'y intéresser ?

– Les belles histoires sont éternelles, commenta Luna. Il est toujours bon de connaître des histoires, même si elles sont tristes.

Après avoir rendu sa baguette à Albus Dumbledore, les deux sorcières se rassirent dans l'herbe. Hermione ne se sentait pas de rentrer au château tout de suite. Il lui faudrait un moment pour retrouver ses esprits et, depuis quelques temps, la présence de Luna était capable d'apaiser ses nerfs plus efficacement qu'une infusion de verveine.

La Serdaigle savait se faire douce et aimante quand il le fallait. Elle était incroyablement rassurante, comme une mère ou un ours en peluche.

Il lui suffisait d'être là, de coller son épaule tiède et couverte d'un invisible duvet pour que Hermione respire plus facilement. Cette soirée-là, la Gryffondor ne se demanda pas quelles particularités tactiles faisaient de l'autre sorcière un individu unique. Elle ne s'attarda ni sur le grain de sa peau, ni sur la texture de ses poils, ni sur la tendresse de sa chair.

Elle se glissa simplement dans les bras de Luna, se reposant dans sa tiédeur qui la protégeait du monde et du passé. Les deux jeunes filles étaient si inextricablement liées que leur silhouette ressemblait à celle d'un poussin sorti de l'œuf qui s'obstine à rester blotti dans sa coquille.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

 


	5. Le goût d'un sentiment humain

* * *

 

_**26 mai 1999, nuit. Dans le lit de Hermione.** _

* * *

La nuit du samedi 29 mai 1999, un silence atypique régnait dans le dortoir des huitièmes années de Gryffondor. Les ASPICS commençaient lundi : l'écrasante majorité des candidats s'était illégalement réunie dans une grande salle de classe abandonnée, pour noyer une dernière fois le stress dans l'alcool.

Les professeurs, ainsi que Rusard et Miss Teigne, fermaient les yeux sur cette entorse au règlement de l'école. La coutume était vieille comme Poudlard et la supprimer aurait causé plus de tort que de bien.

Hermione et Luna ne s'étaient pas jointes aux festivités. L'image, le bruit, l'odeur, la moiteur de tous ces jeunes corps enivrés et agglutinés les uns sur les autres, rien que dans leur imaginaire, leur paraissaient impossibles à supporter. Elles préféraient de loin le calme apathique du lit de Hermione, sur lequel elles étaient étendues comme deux méduses échouées sur le rivage.

Elles n'ignoraient pas que, tôt ou tard, une vague écumante et impérieuse les ramènerait de force dans le tumulte de l'océan, où d'impitoyables courants les ballotteraient dans tous les sens. Bientôt, leur paresse et leur désœuvrement appartiendraient à un passé révolu et elles repenseraient au doux moment qu'elles avaient passé à traîner dans le dortoir de Hermione avec une nostalgie incongrue.

Mais pour l'heure, les deux jeunes filles en pyjama ne s'inquiétaient pas de ce que leur réservaient les semaines à venir. A tour de rôle, elles piochaient distraitement dans un sachet de sucreries désormais à moitié vide et, occasionnellement, elles tournaient la tête l'une vers l'autre pour échanger un sourire ou une grimace.

**xXx**

Sans l'inspecter ni le renifler, sans même prendre note de sa couleur, Hermione jeta dans sa bouche un dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue. Elle croqua.

La pellicule sucrée qui enrobait le bonbon craqua sous ses molaires, répandant des miettes dures sur sa langue. Après deux ou trois tours sur lui-même, le dragée avait entièrement perdu sa coquille, donnant ainsi libre accès à son cœur gélatineux et parfumé, qui rappelait à Hermione les confiseries Moldues que ses parents lui avaient toujours interdit de consommer.

La sorcière mâchouilla pensivement durant de longues secondes, incapable de se résoudre à avaler. Elle n'était pourtant pas tombée sur un goût qu'elle appréciait particulièrement et qu'elle aurait voulu garder longtemps en contact avec ses papilles gustatives. Au contraire, le parfum du dragée était plutôt désagréable, sans qu'elle puisse dire à quoi, au juste, cela goûtait.

Mais c'était peut-être pour cela que, plutôt que d'envoyer immédiatement l'écœurant dragée dans son estomac, elle le laissa se dissoudre de lui-même dans sa cavité buccale. Elle était à la fois curieuse et révoltait. Elle prenait ça comme un _affront._

Comment ? Elle, Hermione Granger, sorcière accomplie, qui savait reconnaître une potion à sa fumée, un sortilège à sa couleur et le sexe d'un Elfe de Maison à la forme de ses oreilles, n'arrivait pas à identifier la saveur d'un vulgaire bonbon ? Voilà qui était ridicule !

La jeune fille effarouchée s'obligea à se détendre. Elle s'efforça de bloquer toute information sensorielle qui ne lui était pas directement transmise par les bourgeons du goût, pour se concentrer exclusivement sur l'amertume qui emplissait sa bouche.

Car c'était amer, ça c'était sûr, mais ce n'était ni du café ni des endives, ni du pamplemousse ni de la bière. Hermione n'écartait évidemment pas l'idée que Bertie Crochue ait été, ce coup-là, peu inventive, et qu'elle ait tout simplement donné à ce dragée le goût de l'amer mais... il y avait autre chose.

On aurait presque dit que ce dragée s'adaptait à la bouche qui l'accueillait, à la manière de l'odeur de l'Amortentia, qui dépend du nez qui la renifle. En réalité, son amertume pouvait très bien être accidentelle. Elle ne participait en tout cas pas de l'essence du dragée, bien que sa présence était incontestablement un indice.

Oh oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'autre, en dessous de l'amertume, quelque chose de plus grand... Mais alors, quelle était la véritable saveur du bonbon, même après une intense minute de masticage, Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à le dire.

Déçue et frustrée, la sorcière finit par déglutir. La salive qui s'était accumulée dans sa bouche emporta avec elle ce qu'il restait du dragée, comme la mer qui, après avoir léché la plage, récupère des bris de verre et des morceaux de coquillage et les entraîne au large.

Cependant, bien que la confiserie soit désormais en route pour l'estomac de Hermione, le goût de l'amer n'avait pas quitté sa bouche. Étrangement, il était même plus fort.

C'est seulement après s'être fait cette réflexion que la Gryffondor réussit à nommer le goût du dragée qui venait de glisser le long de son œsophage.

**xXx**

– Je viens de tomber sur un dragée au goût... d'arrière-goût, murmura-t-elle, déconcertée.

– C'est extraordinaire ! s'enthousiasma Luna, en claquant dans ses mains, comme si Hermione venait de découvrir une nouvelle planète. De quel couleur était-il ?

– Je... je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention.

– Tant pis, soupira la Serdaigle, en prenant une grosse poignée de dragées. Avec un peu de chance, il y en a un comme le tien, là-dedans. Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé d'en manger plusieurs d'un coup ?

Hermione sourit mais ne répondit pas. Elle observa du coin de l'œil Luna glisser cinq, six, sept dragées surprise entre ses lèvres, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

– Tu n'en... veux... p...lus ? demanda Luna, en mâchant exagérément, afin de vite briser l'enrobage des dragées.

Elle désigna le sachet de bonbons et fit signe à son amie de se servir, avant d'ajouter, la bouche toujours aussi pleine :

– Oh, ce mélange de saveurs... est très intéressant ! On pourrait presque croire... à un goût de vomi ou de poubelle... mais c'est plus subtil que ça...

Hermione, pour la forme, se saisit du sachet coloré que la Serdaigle lui tendait mais elle le posa finalement à côté d'elle sans y avoir touché. Bizarrement, elle ne voulait pas se débarrasser si rapidement du goût d'arrière-goût qui s'éternisait dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas plaisant, loin de là mais c'était puissant. Hermione avait l'intuition qu'aucun autre bonbon, cette nuit-là, ne pourrait provoquer chez elle une telle réaction.

Aussi sympathiques soient-ils, les dragées au goût de fruits ou de chocolat ne tenaient pas la comparaison.

La Gryffondor frotta sa langue sur ses dents, rêveuse, savourant sans se l'expliquer l'amertume qui les enveloppaient. Elle resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, prêtant à peine attention aux commentaires et aux hypothèses de Luna concernant la meilleure manière de mélanger les dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue.

Enfin, elle finit par comprendre pour quelle raison elle s'accrochait tant au parfum d'un dragée pourtant peu attrayant. L'arrière-goût, voilà une saveur à laquelle elle était accoutumée ! Ce n'était pas surprenant comme un fruit exotique, ce n'était pas intriguant comme un cocktail insolite, c'était simplement le goût d'un sentiment _humain,_ qu'elle avait plus régulièrement en bouche, ces derniers temps, qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Et, comme la plupart des gens, il arrivait des moments où Hermione Granger aimait se complaire dans son malheur. Cette nuit-là en faisaient partie. Elle s'attachait au goût de ce dragée car il lui avait rappelé combien les choses allaient bientôt changé et combien cela lui faisait peur. Mais aussi combien elle avait hâte que cela arrive, envers et contre tout.

Ça avait le goût de la lettre que Ron lui avait envoyée la semaine précédente, où il lui proposait de passer l'été au Terrier et où il lui promettait ingénument, sans vraiment y croire, que leur récente rupture ne remettait aucunement en cause leur amitié.

Ça avait le goût de la fin d'une époque, ça avait le goût du dernier jour de classe. Ça avait le goût des vacances qui approchent, mais aussi le goût du dernier trajet en Poudlard Express. Ça avait le goût d'examens qu'on prépare depuis des années et le goût d'un diplôme qu'on est fier d'obtenir mais qu'on ne passera plus jamais. Ça avait le goût de l'âge adulte qui commence et de l'adolescence qui veut durer, quelques années de plus.

Ça avait le goût d'une belle relation qui se termine doucement, ça avait le goût d'un feu qui s'éteint dans la nuit, quand tout le monde dort, et que personne ne voit mourir. Ça avait le goût d'un adieu. Ça avait le goût d'un instant présent dont on sait d'avance qu'il deviendra un souvenir – d'un moment qui n'est pas encore terminé mais que l'on considère déjà comme passé.

Et c'était un goût terriblement triste, mais c'était aussi un goût incroyablement romantique. Car c'était celui d'une histoire qui s'achève mais que l'on n'oubliera pas de sitôt, c'était celui d'un premier amour dont on chérira pour toujours la mémoire.

Hermione se connaissait bien. Elle avait conscience que le cours de ses pensées dérivait lentement vers Gellert et Albus, mais elle ne fit rien pour s'extirper de sa rêverie. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de profiter de cette dernière soirée avant les examens pour s'adonner une fois de plus, à sa drôle de lubie ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à songer une dernière fois à eux ?

Ce n'était assurément pas Luna qui lui reprocherait de fermer les yeux et de s'assoupir. Okay, elles avaient prévu de passer une nuit blanche à manger des bonbons, à jouer aux cartes et à papoter de tout et de rien, mais la Serdaigle n'ignorait pas qu'elles partageaient une amitié qui ne nécessitait pas de se prouver à chaque instant ce que l'on s'aime.

Alors, quand Luna s'aperçut que son amie était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne lui donna pas de coup de coude boudeur. Elle posa le paquet de bonbons sur la table de chevet, pour qu'il ne soit pas une gêne et se mit à se raconter mentalement une ancienne légende nordique. Hermione lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, avant de donner à son imagination le droit d'inventer la fin de l'histoire d'Albus Dumbledore et de Gellert Grindelwald.

**xXxxXxxXx**

C'aurait été faire acte de mauvaise foi que de dire que la nourriture était immonde. Durant ses nombreux voyages, Gellert avait en effet mangé des choses bien plus répugnantes que ce qu'on lui servait à Nurmengard.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas que c'était bon. Après plus de cinquante ans de petit-déjeuners composés de porridge et de banane, de déjeuners à base de pâtes ou de riz, de dîners reposant sur un bol de soupe et sur un morceau de pain, Gellert n'en pouvait plus.

Chaque fois qu'une maudite assiette se matérialisait sur le sol nu de sa cellule, il éprouvait le besoin viscéral de crier et de pleurer, de se débattre comme un petit garçon capricieux à qui on aurait osé présenter des épinards et des brocolis en guise de dessert. Mais il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre, personne pour le plaindre. Et, comme il fallait bien vivre, Gellert ingurgitait sagement des plats qu'il détestait désormais de toute son âme, car il les connaissait trop bien.

Au début, oui, au tout début, – il y avait si longtemps ! – il vidait son assiette avec ennui et indifférence. Cela ne relevait pas de l'exploit car, à Nurmengard, la nourriture était tout juste passable. Il n'y avait aucun risque d'indigestion ou de brûlure d'estomac, mais aucun risque non plus de demander la carte de fidélité et d'insister pour féliciter le chef en personne.

Quand il avait fait construire la forteresse, Gellert n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de maltraiter ses prisonniers politiques autre mesure, en leur infligeant par exemple des repas informes et infâmes. Il s'était contenté d'ordonner aux Elfes peu scrupuleux avec lesquels il avait pactisé de nourrir correctement les résidents.

Comme c'était ironique, en réalité ! Avant que le Ministre de la Magie le jette dans une cellule de Nurmengard en 1945, Gellert n'avait jamais pris la peine de venir goûter aux mets proposés par ses esclaves. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il serait condamné à se sustenter de ces bouillies et de ces purées pour le restant de ses jours ?

**xXx**

En tout cas, les premiers jours de son emprisonnement, il avait eu la maigre consolation de voir que les ordres qu'il avait donnés à l'ouverture de Nurmengard étaient toujours suivis à la lettre : tout était comestible. Rien n'était vraiment dégoûtant, mais rien ne valait non plus qu'on s'y attarde.

A vrai dire, les premiers temps, il n'en avait rien à foutre de la qualité des aliments qu'on lui présentait et il mangeait sans broncher. Il finissait toujours son assiette, car, s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'évader de la forteresse, il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces le plus rapidement possible.

Dès qu'une bouchée avait du mal à passer, dès qu'un plat était trop écœurant pour être terminé, l'espoir de quitter Nurmengard lui avait fait tenir le coup. Grâce à ce satané espoir, son dos, qui avait été salement amoché suite à son duel avec Albus, avait mis un peu moins de deux semaines à guérir.

Un beau jour, Gellert s'était réveillé dans une forme olympique. Il avait englouti son petit-déjeuner avec entrain, persuadé qu'il tenait dans ses mains sinon l'ultime, du moins _l'un des derniers porridges de sa vie_. Il ne doutait pas de sa très prochaine réussite : après tout, il connaissait Nurmengard comme personne.

Il se l'avouait désormais aujourd'hui, à l'époque, il s'était aussi accroché à l'idée qu'Albus avait consciencieusement laissé exprès pour lui une faille dans les sortilèges qui le maintenaient prisonnier de sa cellule. Il avait donc ce jour-là passé des heures à étudier les flux magiques qui émanaient de la porte sans cadre ni poignée qui faisait face à son lit d'acier, attendant patiemment que les barrières ploient, sans imaginer un seul instant que cela ne serait pas le cas.

Et pourtant, rien n'y avait fait. A la fin de la journée, la porte était toujours aussi close, et le dîner toujours aussi morose. Il n'y avait aucun défaut dans la Magie qui entourait la porte.

Et dire que Gellert avait eu foi en Albus jusqu'au bout ! Et dire qu'il avait cru que son ancien ami s'était personnellement occupé des charmes placés sur sa cellule dans le seul but de l'aider à s'échapper ! Il s'était trompé. Albus n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le laisser filer. Au contraire : il s'était assuré que Gellert ne pourrait jamais sortir vivant de Nurmengard, le tombeau qu'il s'était lui-même construit.

Albus avait oublié qui était Gellert, ce que Gellert avait représenté pour lui. Le temps avait passé, il ne voyait plus en lui qu'un ennemi étranger. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu condamner la porte de sa cellule, comme si celle-là contenait, non pas son premier amour, mais le diable fait homme ?

A partir de cette nuit-là, Gellert Grindelwald avait commencé à maudire les trois repas quotidiens qui apparaissaient inlassablement sous ses yeux matin, midi et soir. Ceux-là lui rappelaient, à un rythme cruellement régulier, que son existence n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Pourquoi le gardait-on en vie, finalement ? A quoi bon ?

La mort n'aurait-elle pas été plus douce, plus désirable, que cette routine sans distraction ? Tout compte fait, pourquoi continuer, quand le plaisir gustatif n'était qu'un souvenir fantasmé de pâtisseries et de fruits frais et quand le plaisir sexuel était difficilement atteignable, sous les draps fins et rêches, dans cette cellule grise et froide ?

**xXx**

Pourtant, malgré la solitude et le désespoir, malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait la nourriture de Nurmengard, Gellert Grindelwald continua à s'alimenter. Et les années étaient passées, et les décennies étaient passées, jusqu'à ce que tous les autres prisonniers soient morts ou aient été libérés. Dans la forteresse, il ne restait plus qu'un vieillard qui perdait lentement à la raison : n'était-il pas un genre de capitaine de pacotille, qui coule obstinément avec son navire ?

Malgré le fait qu'il soit désormais le seul occupant de Nurmengard, les Elfes n'oublièrent jamais de lui envoyer leurs préparations fades et caoutchouteuses trois fois par jour. Gellert, que l'âge et la solitude rendaient de moins en moins lucide, ne supportait plus le bruit qui accompagnait l'apparition de ses repas.

Parfois, une larme de frustration et de rage coulait sur sa joue et atterrissait dans son assiette. Cela tombait bien, car les Elfes de Nurmengard n'avaient jamais entendu parler du sel.

Gellert ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait souhaité qu'on cesse tout bonnement de le nourrir.

Il pourrait alors mourir de faim, allongé dans le lit étroit de la plus haute cellule de la plus haute tour de Nurmengard, et quitter enfin cette malédiction qu'on appelait la Terre.

Mais rien ne le forçait, bien entendu, à manger. Il aurait pu ne pas toucher au contenu des assiettes et les laisser s'accumuler les unes sur les autres dans un coin de sa cellule. Il aurait bien fini par crever, de famine, ou asphyxié par les odeurs de moisissures.

Pourtant, sur les cinquante années qu'il avait passées à Nurmengard, Gellert n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que sauté un repas. Tant qu'il y avait de quoi se nourrir, il se nourrissait.

Car, même après tout ce temps, il gardait espoir. Une seule chose, en fait, le détournait de ses désirs de mort et le poussait à manger : la possibilité d'une visite.

Toutes ces années, c'était le souvenir d'Albus qui l'avait encouragé à saucer les détestables ragoûts, à gober les pommes de terre toutes molles et à croquer dans les bananes trop mûres.

Albus ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel ! N'était-ce pas monstrueux, que de partir ainsi, sans jamais revenir ?

Même lui, Gellert, n'était pas certain d'être capable d'un acte pareil. Comment Albus pouvait-il tourner le dos à son premier amour, à celui qui fut un jour _Dieu_ à ses yeux ? Comment osait-il l'abandonner à son sort, lui, _Gellert_ ?

**xXx**

Même à l'apogée de sa gloire, Grindelwald avait toujours eu une pensée pour son vieil ami Albus, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas revu depuis des décennies. Il avait tout fait pour éviter les terres de Poudlard, si cher au cœur de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il avait épargné Godric's Hollow, où il n'aurait jamais voulu, de toute façon, remettre les pieds.

Il avait fondé son empire en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher aux lieux auxquels Albus était attachés et de ne pas blesser les êtres qu'il aimait.

Par exemple, il aurait pu tuer Abelforth Dumbledore. C'aurait été si facile ! Et, il fallait l'admettre, il y avait songé plutôt deux fois qu'une. Cependant, quelque chose, un reste d' _affection_ pour Albus, avait retenu sa baguette.

Et voilà qu'Albus Dumbledore, celui qui d'eux deux était censé être le plus sentimental, se révélait avoir moins de cœur que lui ! Comment expliquer l'absence de visite, sinon ?

Sur la fin, c'était à cela que les repas de Grindelwald avaient goût : aux sentiments blessés, à l'amour perdu, à la détresse sans exutoire.

Le jour où Lord Voldemort apparut dans sa cellule, Gellert Grindelwald sentit que la libération était proche. Il aurait certainement soupiré de soulagement si le visage de Tom Riddle ne lui avait pas glacé le sang.

Enfin ! Enfin, la Mort était venue à lui ! Gellert n'en avait plus peur, il l'accueillait avec joie. Mais avant de mourir, il protègerait coûte que coûte la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Car Gellert ne trahirait pas le défunt, même s'il n'était finalement jamais venu lui rendre visite. Le Directeur de Poudlard avait probablement eu raison, en fait : qu'est-ce qu'un face à face aurait pu changer ?

Après la mort d'Ariana, leurs vies avaient pris des tournures différentes. Albus avait choisi la Lumière, Gellert s'était enfoncé dans les Forces du Mal. Il n'aurait servi à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, de se rappeler que ce qui n'a jamais été _aurait pu avoir lieu_. Tant de "Et si", dont le seul résultat aurait été des regrets ! Tant de peine, tant de nostalgie, pour des choses qui n'avaient jamais existé !

Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de pied au visage de l'homme fou qui hantait Nurmengard depuis un demi-siècle et qui se traînait actuellement sur le sol de sa cellule. Grindelwald rit et se lécha avidement les lèvres, car elles avaient un goût bienvenu de terre et de sang.

**xXxxXx**

Albus Dumbledore faisait tourner la fiole vide dans ses doigts, sans savoir que faire. Un instant plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avoir un jour une telle idée mais, maintenant, celle-là occupait son esprit comme si elle était là depuis toujours.

Comme c'était étrange, tout de même, que les idées les plus incongrues puissent surgir ainsi, tout à coup, de manière inopinée !

D'où venaient-elles ? Qui bien avait pu lui souffler celle-là ? Comment était-il possible que le sorcier sache soudain quelque chose qu'il ignorait une seconde plus tôt ? S'il n'avait pas mieux su, il aurait pu croire que Merlin prenait un malin plaisir à faire germer d'idiotes extravagances dans sa tête...

– Vous feriez mieux de le faire, sinon vous ne le ferez jamais, lui conseilla le portrait d'un des anciens Directeurs de Poudlard. Et ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, mon cher : je suis resté célibataire toute ma vie car je n'ai jamais réussi à avouer mon amour à Madame ma cousine.

Le portrait soupira, s'attirant des regards mi-compatissants, mi-réprobateurs.

– Sauf votre respect, mon problème est plus compliqué que cela, répondit doucement Dumbledore, en débouchant la fiole vide.

Il fit quelques pas vers sa Pensine. Sa résolution était prise, bien qu'il n'en était pas encore tout à fait conscient.

– Mais vous avez certainement raison, reprit-il. Les remords valent mieux que les regrets, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est l'esprit, acquiesça le portrait, avant de retourner à sa rêverie.

Dumbledore plongea précautionneusement sa baguette dans la Pensine et se mit à touiller lentement, à la recherche d'un souvenir bien particulier. Des images apparaissaient successivement à la surface, certaines floues, d'autres beaucoup plus nettes, et toutes se mélangeaient entre elles comme dans un rêve particulièrement alambiqué.

Les plus récentes concernaient majoritairement Voldemort. On y voyait Snape, on y voyait le Journal détruit par Harry en deuxième année, on y voyait Nagini le serpent, mais aussi les Reliques de la Mort, Draco Malfoy et de nombreux objets soupçonnés de contenir un fragment de l'âme de Tom Riddle. Toutefois, plus Albus donnait de tours de baguette, moins Voldemort se faisait présent.

Après un certain temps, plus aucun des souvenirs montrés par la Pensine n'avait de lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres : tous tournaient désormais autour de Gellert Grindelwald. A chaque mouvement de baguette, son beau visage émergeait dans la bassine, toujours plus jeune, toujours plus attirant.

Depuis qu'il s'était délesté de ses trop pesants souvenirs de Gellert, Dumbledore n'avait jamais osé remettre le nez dedans. Sa mémoire plus légère, ses souvenirs plus vagues, il avait fini par se persuader au fil des années que son ancien ami n'avait jamais été aussi divin, aussi solaire, qu'il l'avait cru quand il était plus jeune.

Mais voilà que la Pensine lui prouvait le contraire ! Sous ses yeux, Gellert était encore plus séduisant que le diable... et Albus comprenait l'étendue de sa bêtise. Il n'aurait jamais du remuer le passé, il n'aurait jamais du céder à la tentation de revoir, de _revivre,_ une dernière fois, la plus belle période de sa vie.

Cela n'avait fait que renforcer son appréhension de ce qui l'attendait ce soir-là. S'il avait fait comme prévu, c'est-à-dire s'il avait sagement laissé les souvenirs mourir dans la Pensine, il aurait peut-être affronté la perspective de la mort avec plus de sérénité. C'était trop tard !

En trois minutes, à peine, il avait ruiné des années d'efforts et de travail sur lui-même. C'était stupide car, jusqu'à ce soir, il avait vaillamment résisté aux murmures tentateurs de son cœur et tenu la promesse qu'il s'était faite en 1945, quand il avait celé la porte de la cellule de Grindelwald. Il s'était alors juré ne plus rien avoir à faire de son premier amour et, tout juste revenu à Poudlard, il avait balancé tous ses souvenirs dans sa Pensine.

De toute sa vie, il n'était jamais retourné à Nurmengard. Il ne s'était jamais enquis de la santé du détenu auprès des Elfes de la prison. Non, Dumbledore avait dévoué son existence à l'école de sorcellerie dont il était devenu le Directeur et, plus tard, à la lutte contre Lord Voldemort, en qui il avait trouvé un moyen de se racheter.

Car, adolescent, il avait cédé aux charmes de Gellert, il le concédait. Il avait aimé l'autre sorcier d'un amour aussi puissant que malsain et il l'aimerait probablement jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Pour Grindelwald, c'était trop tard, c'était déjà _consumé_. Quand bien même il avait refoulé ce vilain secret dans un coin de sa Pensine, il ne pouvait changer le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux du Mage Noir.

En revanche, il s'était fait un devoir de garder le petit Tom Riddle à distance et jamais il n'avait baissé sa garde devant lui, jamais il ne s'était laissé berner, contrairement à ses collègues.

Dans l'ensemble, il avait fait du bon travail. Et il avait été trop occupé pour prendre le temps de farfouiller dans les vieilleries qui reposaient au fond de sa Pensine.

Après cinquante années de bons et loyaux services, il allait mourir. Mais comme nous disions, la mort ne l'effrayait pas outre mesure. Après tout, tout était en ordre, ou presque. Le Directeur avait fait parvenir son testament au Ministère de la Magie des mois auparavant. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait reçu la visite de Snape. Et il avait finalement localisé la Grotte où était caché le Médaillon de Serpentard. Quant à Harry, il n'allait pas tarder.

Mais avant de se sacrifier pour le plus grand bien, ne pouvait-il pas accéder à l'un de ses désirs égoïstes et revoir Gellert une dernière fois ? Non, le voir n'était pas assez, le toucher n'était pas assez ! Il fallait qu'il l'expérimente, qu'il le _goûte..._ A qui ferait-il du mal, sinon à lui-même ?

Alors, quand Dumbledore trouva le souvenir parfait pour l'expérience inédite qu'il allait entreprendre, il accrocha le filament gazeux et luisant à sa baguette et le laissa tomber dans la fiole qu'il tenait à la main. Il lâcha sa baguette, porta la fiole à ses lèvres et avala le souvenir cul sec.

**xXx**

Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit froid et visqueux en bouche, comme un ver de terre mort ou un filet d'eau glacée. Mais c'était plutôt vaporeux et chaud, quoique légèrement amer.

Oh, comprit-il plus rapidement que Hermione, cela avait goût à la nostalgie, cela avait goût au « jamais plus ». Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'amertume qui léchait son palais et roulait sur sa langue, car le souvenir qu'il avait sélectionné avec soin, soudain, l'assaillit avec une force hors du commun.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme plonger sa tête dans la Pensine et être le spectateur invisible d'une scène venue du passée. Ce n'était pas assister à un souvenir avec du recul et du détachement. Au contraire, c'était le réincorporer.

Le vieux souvenir, digéré et macéré par les années, était, _comme par magie_ , de nouveau frais et neuf. Après tant de décennies passées à patauger dans la Pensine, oublié, négligé, il cherchait à se refaire une place de choix dans la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore.

Alors, il jouait des coudes pour occuper le plus de place possible dans l'esprit du vieil homme et ce n'était pas difficile car il était presque plus vif et plus net qu'un souvenir tout récemment créé. Gellert n'était plus un souvenir, une image dans une Pensine, des échos de paroles prononcées il y avait bien longtemps, Gellert était aussi physique que cette chaise, ces tableaux, que le perchoir de Fumseck !

Et c'en était trop. Déjà affaibli par la malédiction qui rongeait sa main depuis qu'il avait détruit la bague des Gaunt, Dumbledore tomba par terre, terrassé.

Ses yeux grand ouverts se firent momentanément aveugles, car c'était dans sa tête que les images étaient les plus vives. Son bureau professoral et familier s'effaça, submergé par une avalanche de sensations et d'impressions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru retrouver un jour.

Les joyeux sourires de Gellert, ses regards complices, ses gestes affectueux, ses poses désinvoltes, ses rires exaltés... oh, comme Gellert avait l'air jeune ! Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent euphorique, passionné par seulement deux choses : son projet révolutionnaire et son _alter ego_ , Albus Dumbledore.

Et si Albus, au lieu de le laisser fuir après la mort accidentelle d'Ariana, était parti à sa recherche ? Et si Gellert, au lieu de rassembler une armée, avait entendu raison et avait décidé qu'il n'était pas si mal de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? Et si Albus, au lieu de provoquer le Mage Noir en duel, l'avait invité à boire un coup, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Et si Albus, au lieu de laisser son ancien ami croupir en prison, lui avait rendu visite ?

Quand Dumbledore commença à s'habituer à la puissance du souvenir, il se releva, prêt à partir pour Nurmengard. Il avait tout oublié de l'Horcruxe caché dans la cave. Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour Lord Voldemort, hanté qu'il était par un jeune homme qui n'existait plus.

Le Directeur attrapa une cape de voyage et la Baguette de Sureau, songea à Nurmengard et... se résigna. Il était vieux, il était sous l'emprise d'un magnifique souvenir, mais il n'était pas fou. Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour rafistoler le passé. Même si Gellert et lui se retrouvaient, ils ne seraient plus que des vieillards, que la jeunesse avait quittés depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'un siècle auparavant et si Gellert l'aimait encore... ce n'était pas lui, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, qu'il aimait, mais le fils cadet des Dumbledore, tout juste diplômé. Ils étaient tous les deux encore en vie, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient amoureux de fantômes.

En tombant dans l'estomac du vieil homme, le souvenir se dissipa, laissant dans sa bouche le goût amer de la mélancolie.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_Non !_ s'insurgea mentalement Hermione, quand son imagination lui fit subitement défaut.

Non, cela n'avait pas pu se passer comme cela. C'était trop triste, trop injuste. Une si belle histoire, se terminant de façon aussi banale ? Deux hommes épris l'un de l'autre depuis l'adolescence, mourant sans s'être revus, sans avoir assez de testicules pour se donner une nouvelle chance ?

Mais n'était-ce pas ainsi que de nombreuses histoires d'amour s'achevaient ? Le couple se séparait et, au final, chacun se languissait de l'autre dans son coin, se languissait éternellement, car trop fier pour faire le premier pas.

– Tu n'as pas l'air bien, est-ce que tu as mal au ventre ? demanda Luna, qui avait fini le paquet de bonbons et dévisageait maintenant son amie d'un air soucieux.

– Je ne... Ho, je pensais juste à Dumbledore et à Grindelwald. Est-ce que tu crois que le Directeur a déjà rendu visite à Grindelwald en prison ?

– Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? répliqua Luna. C'est toi, l'experte. Je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour spéculer sur leur histoire.

Hermione faillit rire tellement cette remarque était inattendue de la part de Luna, mais elle comprit aussitôt que la Serdaigle ne plaisantait pas. Contrairement aux apparences, Luna Lovegood n'avait pas nécessairement beaucoup d'imagination. Toutes les créatures imaginaires qui peuplaient son univers mental n'étaient pas moins réelles selon elles que les Elfes, les Sombrals, les dragons ou les hippogriffes.

Nargoles, Ronflak Cornus et Joncheruines avaient été inventé par son père et sa mère, pas par elle. La jeune fille ne faisait donc rien d'autre que répéter ce que ses parents lui avaient appris, ce qui signifiait que l'on confondait la foi inébranlable qu'elle avait en leurs paroles avec une imagination débordante.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait pas pour réputation d'être rêveuse ou fantasque. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui avait passé une année à reconstituer une histoire d'amour entre deux défunts, à partir d'éléments divers, piochés çà et là. Ce qui était intéressant, c'était que plus son intérêt était allé grandissant, moins les preuves sur lesquelles elle s'appuyait avaient été exactes.

Tout avait commencé avec une photo d'époque – quoi de plus fidèle qu'une photo ?

Un témoignage décousu avait suivi – déjà, voilà qui était plus polémique.

Puis, un symbole sans odeur l'avait inspirée – allons bon, quelle drôle d'idée.

Ensuite, une baguette magique empruntée à un mort lui avait montré certaines choses – nous marchions sur la tête !

Et enfin, un bonbon au goût inhabituel avait stimulé son imagination... – là, c'était carrément du délire.

L'histoire qu'elle s'était plu à se raconter était sûrement aussi conforme à la réalité que les articles de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Toutefois, elle restait plausible et si ça ne s'était pas passé exactement comme cela, ça avait du se passer d'une façon similaire.

– Dis-moi, Hermione, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit qu'à trop te plonger là-dedans, tu allais avoir du mal à t'en sortir ?

– Je vais très bien, merci, rétorqua la Gryffondor, sur la défensive.

– Ne t'offense pas, sourit Luna. Je voulais dire que tu devrais peut-être arrêter de vivre une histoire d'amour par procuration. Messieurs Dumbledore et Grindelwald sont morts et–

– Je sais qu'ils sont morts ! s'écria Hermione, avec plus d'énervement que nécessaire.

– Alors, maintenant que tu as rendu hommage à leur aventure, il doit être temps de les laisser derrière toi.

– Je ne suis pas folle, râla la Gryffondor.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais, bien entendu, répondit Luna, en levant les yeux au ciel. Je trouve ça beau, ne te trompe pas, d'investiguer le passé pour leur rendre justice. Personne, mis-à-part toi et moi, ne connaît la nature tragique de leur relation.

– Et donc ?

– Maintenant, _nous savons_ , et c'est suffisant, tu ne crois pas ?

– Où veux-tu en venir ? soupira Hermione.

– Pour le dire franchement, laisse donc Messieurs Dumbledore et Grindelwald reposer en paix et consacre-toi à ce qui est devant toi, dit malicieusement Luna.

**xXx**

Cinq minutes plus tard, peut-être même quatre, Hermione était à cheval sur Luna, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

Les deux sorcières immobiles retenaient leur souffle, en attente, et elles battaient si rarement des paupières qu'elles tout aussi bien pu être pétrifiées. Elles étaient encore tout habillées et, concrètement, il n'était encore rien arrivé d'indécent entre elles. Pourtant, l'atmosphère était aussi tendue que si elles étaient déjà en train de faire passionnément l'amour.

Rectification : l'air était encore plus électrique qu'il ne l'était pendant le sexe. Car, à ce moment-là, rien n'était encore joué et, ce qui bandait leurs muscles et faisaient frémir leurs peaux, ce n'était pas l'évidence du désir mais l'hésitation de l'espoir.

Au moindre mouvement trop brusque, Hermione avait encore la possibilité de rouler sur le matelas et de faire semblant d'avoir été prise de folie. Elle bafouerait des excuses incohérente et elle ferait mine d'être trop fatiguée pour veiller toute la nuit, tout compte fait.

Si quelqu'un faisait soudain irruption dans le dortoir, Luna avait encore la possibilité de pousser la sorcière brune et de s'extraire rapidement du lit. Elle lui souhaiterait bonne nuit avec tendresse, comme d'ordinaire, et dévalerait les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor sans un regard en arrière.

Le moment était fragile mais décisif. D'un instant à l'autre, tout allait basculer. Hermione allait-elle oser... ?

Très lentement, la Gryffondor approcha son visage de celui de Luna. Elle s'arrêta à un centimètre de ses lèvres et leurs souffles chauds se mélangèrent.

 _Et maintenant ?_ se demanda Hermione.

Luna, s'apercevant de son malaise, tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche, l'invitant à lui embrasser la joue plutôt que la bouche. Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle rassembla tout son courage et, quoiqu'un peu déçue de la chasteté de ce futur baiser, elle posa les lèvres sur la joue veloutée.

Elle se rendit cependant vite compte de l'obscénité que ce simple geste pouvait avoir, dans l'intimité d'un lit. Ce baiser, tendre et pudique, était moins un échec qu'une promesse de _plus_ , un signe, s'il en fallait, de ce qui allait suivre...

Sans comprendre d'où elle tirait son audace, Hermione se mit à faire de tout petits baisers sur la joue de Luna, qui gazouilla de plaisir. Comme elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de la Serdaigle, elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et... ce fut tout.

Était-elle vraiment capable d'embrasser, de lécher, de mordiller le cou d'une autre fille, aussi belle et attirante soit-elle ? Était-elle suffisamment intrépide pour lui faire des avances ?

Avec Viktor, c'était facile, elle n'avait eu qu'à suivre. Après tout, elle avait trois ans de moins que lui et encore aucune expérience. Le garçon de Durmstrang avait donc tout naturellement pris les choses en main et il l'avait patiemment guidée. Ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'à la pénétration, mais Viktor l'avait introduite à nombres de plaisirs tout aussi satisfaisants, sinon plus.

Avec Ron, ça avait été plus délicat. Le garçon, qui avait toujours souffert d'un manque de confiance en soi aigu, avait vu son estime de lui-même boosté par sa relation avec Lavande. Résultat : quand Hermione et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, il faisait preuve de la témérité des grands timides. A chaque fois qu'ils se bécotaient, il essayait de lui prouver qu'il était extrêmement doué pour les arts de la chair. Il en faisait trop et son enthousiasme débordant avait plus d'une fois fait rire Hermione, au lieu de l'exciter.

La sorcière comprenait toutefois désormais son trac. Ce n'était pas facile d'être aux commandes ! Elle se sentait idiote, elle avait l'impression de tout faire capoter, avec son inquiétude et ses mains moites, avec sa rigidité et ses pensées anxieuses qui ne voulaient pas se taire...

Heureusement, Luna prit gentiment pitié d'elle et décolla la tête de l'oreiller pour l'embrasser amoureusement dans le cou.

**xXx**

C'était divin. La langue de Luna courait le long de ses veines, traçait le contour de sa clavicule, allait se perdre sur son épaule avant de remonter taquiner la peau sensible qui se cachait derrière son oreille. La Serdaigle alternait entre baisers secs et mouillés, léchouilles joueuses ou excitantes, mordillages légers ou lancinants.

Tout était parfaitement dosé et, pourtant, rien n'avait l'air calculé. La chorégraphie improvisée était parfaite – elle convenait en tout cas absolument à Hermione, qui se tordait et se crispait et gémissait.

La Gryffondor avait presque oublié que le plaisir qui explosait en elle comme un feu d'artifice silencieux, elle le devait à quelqu'un. Elle était à mille lieux de son lit et de Luna, perdue dans un océan de délectation. Le dos cabré, la tête rejetée en arrière, elle se frottait contre le corps de son amie avec une impudeur sauvage et ses ongles courts étaient plantés dans les bras de Luna.

Luna déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Hermione ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, prit note de la décadence de son attitude et décida qu'elle s'en contrefoutait. Aussi, se pencha-t-elle sur le cou de son amie, déterminée à lui rendre la pareille.

**xXx**

La nuit fut longue et, quand Hermione y repenserait plus tard, elle en rougirait sans doute. Elle aurait aussi une pensée pour Albus et Gellert, ces deux sorciers qui étaient devenus ses compagnons, le temps d'une année. L'histoire d'amour qu'elle leur avait inventée continuerait à la bouleverser, bien qu'elle soit étrangement ordinaire, en réalité : une rencontre hasardeuse, une amitié fusionnelle, un amour fou, une douloureuse séparation et, finalement, un arrière-goût, doux et amer, à chaque fois que les souvenirs reviennent.

Mais si l'histoire d'Albus et Gellert était terminée depuis longtemps, celle de Luna et Hermione ne faisait que commencer. Un jour, peut-être, sûrement, viendrait l'arrière-goût... Hermione espérait simplement que cela ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Elle avait encore tant de choses à voir, à entendre, à respirer, à toucher, à goûter !

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ici ou sur FF.net :)


End file.
